The Rising Challenge: We Are One
by xXDemonic Silver-Kistune20x
Summary: After winning the Shinnoh league and coming in second place in the Grand Festival, Sakura, Brainyu, and her older brother Kiyosha, decided to stay in Shinnoh to investigate on a mission they wanted to solve. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVEYONE!! This will be my first attempt at writing fanfic, so I'll try my best and make sure not to make too many grammatical or any other mistakes. ****Compliments and ****criticisms are welcomed. No flames plz. This will be a Naruto and Pokémon Crossover story, but there will be some changes. It's going to take place at the Shinnoh Region (though all the cities and gyms' names will be different) and I am going to keep things the same by adding the Contest and all the other stuff. The limit of pokemon a person can carry will be up to seven and the pokemon attacks are limitless. Also I'm going to have all pokemon from different regions (including this one) scattered around, so please don't get upset or angry if they end up in places you don't normally see em' at.**

**Full Summary: After winning the Shinnoh league and coming in second place in the Grand Festival, Sakura, Brainyu, and her older brother Kiyosha, decided to stay in Shinnoh to investigate on a mission they wanted to solve. There they meet Naruto and gang as they try to fight off the fearsome Sound and Crystalsound from causing havoc in the world with the help of the mysterious Organization named Tsukikumo. Will they all band together and handle this new threat as another new enemy lurks around the shadows waiting to cause destruction?**

***Akatsuki is more of an anti-hero organization in here, so they're not really the bad guys***

**Mainly centered around Sakura's Group.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, just the ocs and Tsukikumo Organization that appear in the story.**

**Character Biographies**

**Name:** Sakura Haruno

**Age: **15 years old

**Hair Color: **Cherry Blossom Pink with Silver streaks, shoulder length

**Eye Color: **Jade Green

**Personality: **Tomboy, Compassionate, Short-Tempered, and Level-Headed

**Height: **5ft 5.5 in

**Family: **Mom, Brother, and Cousin

**Crush: **Deidara

**Dream: **Top Trainer- Coordinater and find her cousin

**Pokemon Team: **Luxio (stays outside of the pokeball), Grovyle, Espeon, Weavile, Buizel, Dragonite, and Clefable

**Name: **Kiyosha Haruno

**Age: **18 years old

**Hair Color: **White with Red streaks, spiky and shoulder length

**Eye Color: **Jade Green

**Personality: **Calm, Collected, Laid-Back, and Impatient

**Height: **6 ft 0 in

**Family: **Mom, Sister, and Cousin

**Crush: **None

**Dream: **Top Trainer/World's Best Breeder and find his cousin

**Pokemon Team: **Quilava, Pachirisu, Frosslass, Vaporeon, Skarmory, and Miltank

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Age: **14 years old

**Hair Color: **Blond

**Eye Color: **Sapphire Blue

**Personality: **Loud, Dense, Clever, Happy-go-lucky, Friendly, and Impatient

**Height: **5ft 4 in

**Family: **Dad

**Crush: **Hinata

**Dream: **Pokemon Master and beat his dad

**Pokemon Team: **Vulpix, Marshtomp, Pidgeot, Breloom, Minun, Haunter, and Linoone

**Name: **Brainyu Shirugane

**Age: **12 years old

**Hair Color: **Black with White streaks, messy spikes and mid-back length

**Eye Color: **Blueish-Amber

**Personality: **Calm, Energetic, Clever/Sly, Nice, and Aloof (sometimes)

**Height: **5ft 1 in

**Family: **Dad and Sister

**Crush: **None

**Dream: **Top Trainer

**Pokemon Team: **Roserade, Manectric, Lucario, Glameow (wears an everstone attached to a yellow scarf), and Swellow

**Name: **Hinata Hyuga

**Age: **14 years old

**Hair Color: **Indigo, waist length

**Eye Color: **Pearl

**Personality: **Timid, Determined, Compationate, and Calm (sometimes)

**Height: **5ft 3.5 in

**Family: **Dad, Sister, and Cousin

**Crush: **Naruto

**Dream: **Get her father's recognition

**Pokemon Team: **Azumarill, Buneary, Plusle, Kirlia, Snover, Rapidash, and Beautifly

**Name: **Shino Aburame

**Age: **15 years old

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Black (behind the glasses)

**Personality: **Quiet, Cool, and Collected

**Height: **5ft 6.5 in

**Family: **Dad

**Crush: **None

**Dream: **Unknown

**Pokemon Team: **Vespiquen, Heracross, Ninjask, Ariados, Venonat. Volbeat, and Mothim

**Name: **Kiba Inuzuka

**Age: **14 years old

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Personality: **Rash, Daredevil, and Energetic

**Height: **5ft 6 in

**Family: **Mom and Sister

**Crush: **None

**Dream: **Unknown

**Pokemon Team: **Arcanine, Grandbull, Poochyena, Bibarel, and Chatot

**Name: **Ino Yamanaka

**Age: **14 years old

**Hair Color: **Platinum Blond

**Eye Color: **Aqua Blue

**Personality: **Loud, Obnoxious, Bossy, and Short-Tempered

**Height: **5ft 5 in

**Family: **Dad

**Crush: **Sasuke

**Dream: **Top Coordinater and To Win Sasuke's Affection

**Pokemon Team: **Bayleef, Togetic, Delcatty, Milotic, Misdreavus, and Lopunny

**Name: **Shikamaru Nara

**Age: **14 years old

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Black

**Personality: **Lazy, Laid-back, and Foul-Mouthed (when he wants to be)

**Height: **5ft 5.5 in

**Family: **Dad

**Crush: **Temari

**Dream: **Unknown

**Pokemon Team: **Vigoroth, Aipom, Laturn, Magby, Stantler, and Alakazam

**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Age: **14 years old

**Hair Color: **Blueish-Black

**Eye Color: **Black

**Personality: **Anti-Social, Reserved, Cold, and Arrogant

**Height: **5ft 6 in

**Family: **Brother

**Crush: **None

**Dream: **Top Trainer and beat his brother

**Pokemon Team: **Charmeleon, Absol, Golduck, Honchkrow, Shinx, Aggron, and Shiftry

**Name: **Karin

**Age: **14 years old

**Hair Color: **Red

**Eye Color: **Red

**Personality: **Loud, Annoying, Obnoxious, and Short-Tempered

**Height: **5ft 4.5 in

**Family: **Deceased

**Crush: **Sasuke

**Dream: **Top Coordinater and To be Sasuke's wife

**Pokemon Team: **Purugly, Teddiursa, Dewgong, Butterfree, and Smoochum

**Name: **Tenten

**Age: **16 years old

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Personality: **Tomboy

**Height: **5ft 7 in

**Family: **Mom

**Crush: **Neji

**Dream: **Unknown

**Pokemon Team: **Scyther, Sneasel, Hitmontop, Furret, and Houndour

* * *

**AN: These are the main characters for now and the rest will be explained in the story. The pokemon shown on the twelve character's team are the ones they currently have and some will not evolve until later in the story. As for their clothes, that will also be explained in the story too. **

**I want at ****least 7 reviews in before I post the first chapter.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, I'm back. I'll be nice and lower the reviews down to two this time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, just the ocs and Tsukikumo Organization that appear in the story…though I wish I did.**

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Starshine Town/Pokemon Center/Morning- 7:00 a.m.**

**Room 5**

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Groggy yellow eyes opened as it scanned the dark room and landed its' sights on a bright silver and pink cell phone that was ringing loudly. Sighing, the figure jumped off the bed and walked over the table. Standing on its' hind legs the figure reached up and pressed the snooze button off with its' nose. It yawned while opening the blinds to let some light come in the room and with that same light it finally revealed the mysterious shadowed figure. A medium sized black and blue dog like pokemon with big ears, a somewhat slim body, double yellow rings around the front legs, and a long tail with a yellow star at the end. It was the electric spark pokemon, Luxio.

"Lux…" the pokemon yawned again and turned his eyes towards the bed only to sweat-drop.

Lightly snoring and still sleeping under the sheets was Sakura Haruno. A trail of saliva was running down her chin and onto the sheets, staining the material. Tired of waiting around for his trainer to wake up, he jumped on the bed and gave the pink-silver haired girl a rude awakening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Blue electricity startled and shocked Sakura awake and made her fall out of the bed.

"Oww." Came Sakura's pained reply when her face hit the floor causing the color of it to turn a bright red.

"Luuuux…" the spark pokemon huffed triumphly, holding his head high and jumped gracefully off the bed and landed next to his sprawled out trainer who was giving him an annoyed look he knew all too well.

"Luxio, was that really necessary?" Sakura glared intently at her starter pokemon, though Luxio didn't say nothing but smirk and nod his head.

"You're unbelievable sometimes Luxio." Sakura sighed and got up off the floor. She walked over to the desk where her phone was located at and picked it up. She raised an eyebrow when she saw exactly what time it is.

"I could've sworn this was set to 7 a.m. for it to ring…but it didn't." She mumbled under her breath, but Luxio heard it anyway with his sensitive hearing and gave her a look that basically said 'It did and I had to turn it off and wake your ass up since you slept through it'.

Luxio's meaningful look did not go unnoticed by Sakura who frowned at him.

"I see Luxio had to **Discharge **you again."

Turning around Sakura and Luxio only saw it was only Sakura's older brother Kiyosha standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face that only pissed off the pink-silver haired girl.

"By the way…..you have a little something here." He raised his left hand and pointed to his chin grinning and emphasizing his point.

Sakura blinked and followed his instructions by lifting left hand and sweeping her fingers across her own chin until they touched something…wet? When she realized what it was exactly she turned cherry red and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

That was when Kiyosha decided to laugh after holding it in for so long.

"That's not funny big bro…LUXIO, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING EARLIER?!!" Sakura's booming voice was heard from behind the closed bathroom door.

Sadly for her, Luxio, who was snickering quietly earlier finally decided to burst out laughing which caused Kiyosha who was still laughing by the way to laugh even harder with tears coming out of his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG, DAMN IT!!!" was Sakura's frustrated cry when she heard her brother and her first pokemon/best friend started laughing louder.

After a minute or two Kiyosha shook his head with a small smile and looked down at the black and blue pokemon.

"Go in there and help your trainer out and get ready while I go downstairs in the lobby room". He said.

"Lux." The pokemon nodded as he snatched Sakura's phone off from the table with his teeth and went to open the bathroom door a little and closed it shut as soon as he was inside.

**Downstairs/The Lobby- 7:12 a.m.**

Not much activity was happening here except for a few trainers who were up and lounging around or eating breakfast with their pokemon. One particular trainer who was sitting in the back booth next to a window was doing just that. His messy medium length black hair with white streaks was glowing from the rays of light that the sun was giving off outside making the boy's hair shinier than before. With lazy blueish-amber eyes the 12 year old boy was watching his pokemon eat while he himself was eating some breakfast which consisted of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and some french toast with orange juice on the side. The group of pokemon sitting down on the floor consisted of Roserade, Manectric, Lucario, Glameow, and Swellow were all eating very fast as if their lives depended on it. The actual truth was that they were having an eating contest to see which pokemon could finish off their big batch of pokemon food in their bowls first.

"Roooose Rose Roserade…!" The bouquet pokemon cheered as he slammed his empty bowl down declaring himself the winner. The other four pokemon's eyes widened when they saw their friend's bowl was indeed empty. They groaned in defeat and disappointment from their lost but accepted it anyway and finished off their bowls too. At this the 12 year old boy raised an eyebrow and anime sweat-dropped at the little show his pokemon displayed, but he looked up when he saw a familiar white-red haired trainer walking to his booth and sat down on the other side.

"Oh, hey Kiyosha." The black-white haired trainer greeted.

"Hey to you too Brainyu…I see that you're up early and dressed, usually it's the opposite…just like my imouto." Kiyosha greeted back.

"Yeah I know, but not today," Brainyu smirked at his friend but dropped it when he didn't see a certain someone with him. "Speaking of Sakura-chan, I'm guessing she's up now and getting ready…plus the fact that Luxio had to wake her up again, right?" he explained/asked.

"Uhh…yeah…how in the world did you know?" Kiyosha responded/asked with a dumbfolded look on his face.

Brainyu snorted before replying "I just know, if you think about it we're in the same organization and either Luxio or I had to wake her up on some occasions…hehehe, not to mention the fact that she even drools in her sleep too."

"And you're any better than her, for cryin' out loud you SNORE VERY LOUDLY in your damn sleep, so loud that could it could wake up a freakin' bear from hibernation!" Kiyosha retorted while watching the black-white haired boy's face turn red in embarrassment.

"Touché." Brainyu grumbled under his breath.

"Aww, I see that you two decided to wait for us, how nice of you guys."

"Lux Luxio."

The two looked up just in time to see Sakura walking over to their booth and Luxio going over to Brainyu's pokemon and sitting down with them.

"Yeah because you seriously take too long." Kiyosha snorted and crossed his arms with his jade green eyes closed only to receive a hard _**SMACK**_.

"You're not making my mood any better big brother." Sakura announced as she sat down next to Brainyu who scooted back a little to give her some room.

"That really hurt." He mumbled quietly and suddenly heard his sister say "It's suppose to dumbass."

All the pokemon and Brainyu laughed at Kiyosha and all the white-red haired did was groan and put his head down on the table trying to hide his face from them. With their laughter they didn't notice someone walking towards them until the very last minute. The first person who spotted the intruder was Brainyu and he returned all of his pokemon back into their pokeballs.

"Hey you're Sakura Haruno, the trainer-coordinater who won the Shinnoh League and got runner-up in the Grand Festival, right?!" The newcomer asked.

All the laughter stopped right then and there and said girl turned her jade green eyes towards the person who spoke. It was a young boy about Brainyu's age with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah and what of it?" Sakura answered boredly while analyzing him carefully.

"I challenge you to a battle, I want to test my skills against an elite ranked trainer like you and see if I can win." The boy grinned cockily which the pink-silver haired teen noticed and slipped a small smile towards the boy.

"Alright, I accept your challenge but first…may I know the name of my opponent who he thinks that this match is already in his hands?" Sakura laughed.

"It's John." The young pre-teen frowned, but answered anyway.

Satisfied, Sakura got up from her seat and started walking towards John. Kiyosha, Brainyu, and Luxio all smirked already knowing that the pink-silver haired trainer-coordinater is going to give this kid a hard time.

* * *

**AN: There, chapter two is finished. So did you guys like it or not? Remember, I want two reviews and that'll let me know (depending on your reviews or what you type in them) if I should continue this or not.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I had other things to do. So here's a nice long chapter to make it up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, just the ocs and Tsukikumo Organization that appears in the story.**

_**Recap: **__Satisfied, Sakura got up from her seat and started walking towards John. Kiyosha, Brainyu, and Luxio all smirked already knowing that the pink-silver haired trainer-coordinater is going to give this kid a hard time._

* * *

**Outside the Pokemon Center/Starshine Town's Park/Morning Time (still)**

Vash shades of green grass blowing from the morning breeze, tossing up flower pollen and weeds into the sky. On the lower hill of the grassy field in the park a battle is about to go under way. Two opponents were facing each other on opposite sides. These two were Sakura who was on the left and John who was on the right.

"I really don't think we need a referee for this one on one match, ne?" John asked smirking.

"No, I guess we really don't." Sakura replied with a wave of her hand in a 'don't care' matter.

"Good cause you're going down!" He pulled out a pokeball and threw it and out came a huge grass/ground type pokemon.

"TooooorTEEEEEEERRAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" The continent pokemon battle roared making the ground somewhat shake, but this didn't scare Sakura one bit.

Kiyosha, Brainyu, and Luxio were sitting on a bench not too far away from the two.

"A Torterra eh, this kid might actually put up a fight and worth watching too after all."Brainyu said amused.

"You're right." Kiyosha agreed and Luxio just sat there in the grass watching the two trainers intently.

Sakura looked at John's choice of pokemon for a sec before pulling out an ultra ball and throwing it and out came her dark/ice type pokemon.

"Weeaviiiile!" The sharp claw pokemon did a little spin flip while in midair and landed gracefully on his two tails in the grass.

'**A Weavile hmm…and a powerful and skillful one at that, I'm gonna have to be careful since I'm already at a disadvantage.'** John frowned in his thoughts.

"Alright, I'll go first…Torterra, start off with **Earthquake** and after that use **Stone Edge**." He commanded.

Torterra let out another roar as it jumped in the air and came down with an earth shattering force. Cracks started to form in the grassy field and rush towards Weavile who didn't do anything or dodge. However, Torterra was not done yet, his eyes glowed a bright white as rocks started to appear floating around its' figure and the grass pokemon sent them flying towards Weavile.

Sakura smirked before calling out "**Focus Punch** and into **Quick Attack**."

"Weav…" the dark/ice type pokemon smirked too and batted away all the incoming rocks with blue curled up claws into fists and used his tails as a spring to launch himself at his opponent with unbelievable blinding speed.

'**Holy Shit, it's fast as well!!'**

"Hurry up and dodge then use **Frenzy Plant**!"

The humongous pokemon with its' heavy weight managed to lift itself over in time as Weavile flew pass by. Sharp and huge vines burst out of the ground and attacked the dark/ice type who didn't have enough time to dodge and got his everywhere especially the knees( when he was trying to dodge again).

"Viiiiiilllllle!!" Weavile cried out in pain and was thrown into a tree which increased his injured state and crashed first on his injured knees and finally onto the ground.

"Now before it gets up, use the heat's energy from the burning sun and fire the **Solarbeam**." John said grinning.

"Torrr-TERRA!" The grass/ground starter opened its' mouth and shot a big green energy beam towards Weavile who was struggling to get up.

'**It seems like his knees are damaged pretty badly…this is gonna be hard but I hope it works.' **Sakura frowned in thought.

"Try and use your tails!" She shouted to Weavile in desperation.

"Weavile…" the sharp claw pokemon opened his eyes after hearing his trainer's desperate call.

Ignoring the pain in his knees, he stood up and flipped his two tails in front of him in time to block the powerful grass attack. Strange this is that Weavile wasn't taking damage from the Solarbeam but was absorbing it which John noticed.

"WHAT/TERRA?!!!!" He and his pokemon were shocked.

Sakura grinned, happy and relieved that her plan worked, but suddenly came up with another one that will make her win this battle.

"Now fight back with **Blizzard**!"

Weavile opened his mouth and fired the attack and it made direct contact. Torterra stood its' ground while taking the freezing coldness but it seems as if the ice attack wasn't fazing the huge pokemon one bit.

"YEAH! That's showing em' your awesome defense power, keep it up Torterra!" John praised with a raised fist in the air.

The grass/ground type pokemon nodded and continued to take on the strong ice attack. Though Weavile only grinned while snickering quietly and stopped his attack, now the spot where Torterra is standing and the semi-half of the field was frozen solid including the back feet of the continent pokemon, but John didn't take notice of this.

"Now that Weavile has stopped its' attack, finish this match up with **Iron Head**!"

Torterra's body started to glow bright silver and went in for the kill but as soon as it took one step, the huge pokemon's eyes widened before it slipped and crashed to the frozen ground sliding across the ice field towards Weavile who was standing there perfectly still and laughing at Torterra's predicament.

"What the?!!" John's surprised voice stumbled out and he finally noticed the change in playing field especially his pokemon's condition.

"That Blizzard wasn't used for offense, it was to slow your Torterra down and since he's quite fast on his feet, I decided to aim for his legs and the field turning this grassy area into an ice one, making it easier for my Weavile to move if he has to thus giving him the advantage." Sakura explained.

'**Smart thinking, with this ice field my Torterra won't be able to move as quickly or land a perfect hit on Weavile at all without falling cause of his frozen back feet, DAMN IT, she must've known this at the time when my Torterra dodge Weavile's Quick Attack!' **He gritted his teeth in irritation and slight anger.

"Alright Weavile, use **Revenge**." Sakura commanded.

The dark/ice type starting glowing and skate ran then went into sliding (after his knees started acting up again) at Torterra using his amazing speed.

"Since we can't use your speed or move at all stop Weavile in his tracks with **Energy Ball**."

Torterra somehow managed to stop sliding and opened his mouth to fire a green energy orb at Weavile who did a front cartwheel over it by using his hands (his knees still hurt so he had to use his hands to assist his jump) and continued on sliding towards Torterra.

"Now go into **Iron Tail** to finish this match up!" Sakura cheered with a punch.

"Weeaaviillllle!!" Again the glowing sharp claw pokemon flipped into the air with the help of his hands and landed a direct SUPER POWERFUL hit on the continent pokemon. With the combined powers of both Revenge and Iron Tail Torterra couldn't take them and flew into the air then came crashing down into the frozen field and shattered the ice.

"Torterrrrraaaa…" it said before fainting.

"Noooooooooooooo, Torterra!" John cried out before running to his unresponsive pokemon.

"Looks like I win this match." Sakura laughed before walking over to her pokemon who fell to the ground on his but in exhaustion and knelt down.

"Weav…" he sighed in relief from the finished battle. The sharp claw pokemon sensed someone behind him and turned around only to be tacked into a one arm hug from his trainer.

"You did a great job Weavile, I'm very proud of you." Sakura used her free hand and stroked the top of his head while congratulating him.

"Viiiiile!" He smiled while giving her the thumbs up and returned the hug full heartily.

"Go ahead and take a nice long rest buddy." Sakura said before returning him back inside his ball. Once finished, she stood up and walked over to John who also returned his Torterra back inside its' pokeball.

"I have to admit you're not that pretty bad of a pokemon trainer." She said truthfully.

"Thanks, I worked really hard to get Torterra and all of my other pokemon to the level I want them especially when I face the next gym leader, I heard rumors about him being very strong and I'm not sure if I'm ready just yet." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

'**Wow, I can't believe I'm being complimented by my number two idol!'**

"I'm sure you'll do just fine since you're one of the first trainers now to have given me a hard time…I mean after relaxing from winning the Shinnoh League a few months ago." She said and he just laughed after saying thanks.

"By the way, hmmm….how many badges do you have since I can tell you're a little stronger than some trainers I've ran into now and then." Sakura asked curiously.

"Umm…five, but I trained my pokemon hard after every badge I win then go for a little break for a while until I give them exercise training or sometimes special training, why?" he answered and asked the pink-silver haired teen with a raised brow.

"No wonder why?" Sakura mumbled under her breath and John raised his other brow.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Oh it's nothing." She reassured him quickly with a sweat-drop though he didn't believe her, but dropped the matter anyway.

"Well thanks for the battle and all, who knows, we might run into each other again seeing as I'm one of your biggest fans after all." John smirked at that last part and turned around and left while waving goodbye to her, her brother, Brainyu, and Luxio.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Sakura heard her brother and the rest come up behind her.

"Looks like another win as usual, a least this kid was more challenging than the other trainers and coordinaters we've came across." Kiyosha stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Brainyu and Sakura both agreed in unison.

"Luuuuuuux…" The spark pokemon nodded, but then moaned and put a paw on his now growling stomach while sitting back on his hind legs.

"It seems like Luxio is hungry, hey imouto, let's go back to the pokemon center and get all three of us something to eat…cause I'm starting to get hungry myself." Kiyosha suggested.

"What makes you think I'm hungry because I'll tell you **I'm not**." Sakura said with crossed arms.

Unfortunately for her, fate was not on her side because her own stomach had other ideas. It rumbled so loud that if anyone were to pass by the park they will DEFINITELY hear it and wonder 'what the hell was that?'

Sakura blushed red in embarrassment and gritted her teeth in irritation when she saw her aniki and Brainyu's expressions change.

"What was that about not being hungry?"Kiyosha smirked smugly.

"Yeah, because it seems like your stomach disagrees with you." Brainyu laughed.

"Shut up you guys, maybe I am…just a little bit!" Sakura retorted hotly still blushing and walked away from the laughing pair.

They stopped laughing and ran after her with Luxio following close behind. Shortly after the four left the clearing and out of view a shadowed figure came out of the bushes. It was a big cat ferret like pokemon with long sharp claws, a long fluffy tail, and had bright red eyes with red zizag markings over them. It was a Zangoose, but not a regular colored one. Instead of its original white and red, this Zangoose was a darkish-grey, close to black, color with blue claws. It looked at the empty space with narrowed eyes before turning around and running back into the bushes.

**Unknown Area/Somewhere in Starshine Town's Park**

Big bushes, tall grass, two big HUGES trees, a small field full of bright colorful flowers, and a small sparkling blue lake up ahead. This beautiful place is not known by a lot of people who live in this town because it wasn't exactly visible and out in the open. It was more hidden amongst a secret passage that was located somewhere near to one of the hills in this big park. Sitting and hiding against one of the huge trees that provided shaded from the horrible heat of the sun was a shadowed silhouette of a person with short hair and from its figure we can tell that it's a girl. You couldn't see any of her features except the reflection off her glasses. Few minutes later, the strange colored Zangoose jumped out of the bushes and landed on all fours right next to the hidden person.

"So…what did you find, it better be something useful?"

The Zangoose smirked before standing up to its full height and faced its' trainer.

"Nothing but a small battle going on between two trainers, however, one of them was a girl with cherry blossom pink-silver hair and has a Luxio…I believe it's **her**." It spoke.

The figure in the darkness grinned, her pearly white teeth gleaming.

"Really, how interesting…this useful information, so the Shinnoh Champ Sakura Haruno is still town eh…kukkukukku, I'm sure the boss will love to hear this news." The mysterious girl said evilly before laughing, her dark laughter along with her Zangoose's filled into the morning sky before the two materialized out of the area, leaving no trace of the presences what so ever.

**Lunaray City/Lunaray's Gym/Evening- 6:48 p.m.**

Inside there was an amazing sight to see, two pokemon going at each other with everything they've got. Two people stood across from each other. On the left was a tall teen with a bowl shaped hair cut and had black bug eyes with big bushy eyebrows. He was Rock Lee, Lunaray's new fighting type gym leader. On the right was a young fourteen year old boy with spiky blond hair with sapphire blue eyes and had three identical whisker marks on both cheeks. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He and his friends (who were sitting on the bleachers) were here in this city so Naruto could win his fifth badge considering that some of them (who were the trainers) already have five badges and also went ahead to other gyms before this one cause it was closed earlier, so right now they were waiting patiently (a few). This gym battle was going good so far and both trainers are down to their last pokemon. Rock Lee with his Poliwrath and Naruto with his Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, go into **Quick Attack **and then use **Wing Attack**."

The bird pokemon flew at blinding speed towards the tadpole pokemon and once Pidgeot was close enough, its' wings started to glow.

"Dodge and use you youthful **DynamicPunch**." Lee commanded.

"Poli…" It said before ducking Pidgeot's attack and thrusted a glowing red fist right into the bird's beak causing it to smashing into the ceiling.

"Dgeoooot!" It cried out in pain before falling out of the sky.

"Noooooo, Pidgeot!" Naruto shouted worriedly.

"Now Poliwrath, finish this up with **Ice Beam**." Lee grinned victoriously.

Poliwrath fired a blue beam towards the falling bird that was coming close to crashing into the ground.

"Pidgeot, please try and climb up, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!" Naruto desperately shouted to his unresponsive pokemon.

Thankfully Naruto's call got through because Pidgeot woke up just in time to flip himself and flap its' wings while moving out of the way at the same time from the ice beam attack.

"WHAAAAT/POLIII!!!!!!!!!!!" was Lee and Poliwrath's shocked voices.

"Yeah that's showing em' Pidgeot, now use your **Aerial Ace**!" Naruto happily cheered.

Pidgeot did a loop before flying at high speed towards Poliwrath.

"Stop it with **Bubblebeam**!!" Lee quickly commanded.

Poliwrath raised his open palms and fired a barrage of bubbles at the flying type.

"Go into **Quick Attack**!"

The bird pokemon flew even faster aided by the quick attack and went around the bubbles in a ring like formation to avoid being hit by the water attack.

"Hurry up and use **Submission**!" Lee's desperate voice called out to Poliwrath who jumped at Pidgeot in the air and ready to grab it only to miss when the bird pokemon disappeared and reappeared behind the tadpole and land a direct super effective hit in its' back.

"Poliwratttttth!" It cried out in pain before crashing into the ground and making a huge crater causing dust to fly up in the air and cover who playing field.

'**Ugggggh, I can't see a thing.' **Was everyone's thoughts.

When the dust cleared, everyone saw that Poliwrath was down and Pidgeot come landing to the ground.

The referee looked at the water/fighting type pokemon for a few seconds and seeing it not getting up anytime soon went ahead and announced "Poliwrath is unable to continue and the winner of this match goes to Naruto Uzumaki of **Leaf Town**!"

"HEHE….YESSSSS, I WON!!" Naruto jumped in the air and ran over to his pokemon and hugged the huge bird.

"You did it Pidgeot, I'm so proud of you girl!" Naruto praised.

"Dgeot." The pokemon smiled before rubbing her head affectionately against her trainer's.

Naruto's group of friends which consisted of Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Karin, and Tenten all got off the bleachers and walked over to the pair.

"Seems like you're not that bad of a trainer after all." Kiba laughed.

"Kiba is right, but you almost lost dobe." Sasuke pointed out.

"HEY, at least I won in the end teme!" Naruto defended himself with an angry face.

"Yeah…come on you guys, give him a break will ya?" Tenten scolded Kiba and Sasuke.

They all stopped and turned around to face Lee who was right behind the blond.

"Youthful Naruto, that was great battle you put up and in honorary of beating me I give you the Cobble Badge." Lee said and handed over the badge to the blond who took it.

"YIPEE, I JUST WON THE COBBLE BADGE!!" Naruto shouted and struck a victory pose along with his three pokemon, Pidgeot, Vulpix, and Minun.

"C-Congratulations N-Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed with a smile.

"Aww, thanks Hinata-chan." He thanked her with a fox grin which made the girl blush even more. Then he took out his pokeballs and returned all three of his pokemon back inside them.

After that, they all turned around and left the gym and were heading back to the pokemon center.

"Still…I think you're weak." Sasuke said after a minute of silence once they were outside and away from the gym building.

"What was that teme?!" Naruto glared at the raven haired teen.

"Now you're having hearing problems too, I said that **you're weak**." He repeated with a smirk causing the blond to turn red in anger.

"Shut up teme, I bet I could beat you now, anytime and anywhere!" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke who answered back with a "You wish."

"You're a baka Naruto, Sasuke-kun is the best." Ino snorted.

"Yeah, nobody can beat Sasuke-kun, he's the greatest and strongest trainer ever alive." Karin agreed.

"Except his brother Itachi and two other people I know." Shikamaru countered, then winced when both Ino and Karin glared at the lazy genius while the younger uchiha grimanced/twitched at the mention of his older brother.

"You're not even involved in this conversation, so BUT OUT!" They screeched at him in unison.

"Uggh, girls are so troublesome…especially these two." Shikamaru groaned quietly with a frown, but the two fangirls of Sasuke's still heard that and increased the intensity of their glare.

"What was that?!!" The two yelled/asked angrily.

"Geeze…will you two shut up, you don't have go biting everyone's head just because someone insults or questions your precious Sasuke and his greatness, which he ain't for sure." Kiba cut in.

"Yeah, I agree with Kiba for once, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto nodded his head.

"You wouldn't even know it dog boy because you're weaker than Sasuke-kun." Ino retorted.

"Plus Naruto-baka, you're even weaker than dog boy is." Karin added.

This remark/insult made both the brown haired and blond haired boys mad.

"Why you----------

"Cut it out you guys, this is not helping us one bit." Tenten piped in irritated, her patience wearing thin.

"Like you're doing anything about it." Sasuke said and the older teen turned slowly towards him with an angry look on her face.

"I dare you to say that again because if you make me anymore angrier than I am right now, I'll break your little uchiha neck." She threatened him in a warning tone, the anger vein now on her forehead ready to pop.

"Hn. I'd like to see you try _Teny__**.**_" He smirked challengingly.

That was all it took for Tenten to snap.

"That's it, it's about high time someone put your little ass in his place and that someone is going to be **me**." She said darkly while walking over to the smug uchiha who wasn't worried one bit when he should be.

Then all hell broke loose and everyone except Hinata and Shino went into arguing or trying to tear each other apart.

"Guys, c-can we please s-stop fighting." The hyuga girl tried to reason but none of them seem to have heard her and kept on arguing/fighting which made her put her head down in sadness.

Just when things were about to get crazy, a low voice broke through them.

"How about everyone shuts up **now**."

Everyone went silent and turned to Shino who was giving off an ominous aura and sending them a death glare behind those glasses of his which everyone could definitely feel.

"That's better…now if I hear one peep out of any of you, there will be **consequences** and you will receive **punishment, **understand?"

Scared, everyone (including Sasuke) nodded their heads quickly (except for Hinata because it wasn't directed to her) in fear of what the bug specialist trainer would do to them.

"Good…" was all Shino said before walking ahead of the group.

Hinata ran up ahead to Shino's side and looked at him with happiness and a small smile.

"Thank you Shino-san." She quietly thanked him and he nodded at her.

For the rest of the evening, it was a looooong and quiet walk back to the pokemon center with no one saying a word to each other.

* * *

**AN: There, chapter three is finally done. I hope you like the pokemon battles cause it's been a long while since I written one. This chapter is only longer than the first two because there was extra stuff added in that was going to be in the next chapter, but I changed my mind. There you have it, one villain is introduced though we don't know anything about her or her boss yet which we will learn later. If you're curious or just wanted to know, Sound or Akatsuki Organization would either come in the next chapter, the chapter after next, or the sixth chapter. There are still more characters and a few other events that need to be introduced before they come in. There is also a few surprises as to a which members in the Akatsuki broke away and are no longer apart of the organization, which cut the number down, but the ones who are left recruited new people to replace the empty spots. I give you a hint....the number of them is four (one out of the four is an oc), that's all I'm giving you.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so very sorry everyone, I've been busy real lately and hardly have any spare time to update my story or type it. School, chores, and everything else has been kicking my butt, plus I have homework to do…which I haven't even started on yet *laughs nervously*.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, just the ocs and Tsukikumo Organization that appear in the story.**

* * *

**Here is a list of more character bios for the next chapter:**

**Name:** Ashley Valiska

**Age: **17 years old

**Hair Color: **Brownish-Red with 5 of her bangs Blue, mid-back length

**Eye Color: **Amber

**Personality: **Tomboy, Calm, Friendly, Laid-back, Level-Headed, and Humorous

**Height: **5ft 8 in

**Family: **Mom and Cousin

**Crush: **Itachi

**Dream: **Top Coordinater-Trainer and be the World's Best Peacemaker

**Pokemon Team: **Pichu (blue eyes, two blue hair strands, wears a green/blue scarf with a letter "V", talks human, and stays outside of the pokeball), Wartortle (wears black shades and a red scarf), Flareon, Leafeon, Mightyena, Flygon (where the green spots are, they are sapphire instead), and Lucario (talks human)

**Name:** Suigetsu Hozuki

**Age: **15 years old

**Hair Color: **Silvery White with Blue streaks

**Eye Color: **Violet

**Personality: **Indifferent, Humorous, Laid-back, Entergetic, and Open-Minded

**Height: **5ft 7.5 in

**Family: **Deceased

**Crush: **Sakura

**Dream: **Water Specialist and World's Best Swordsman

**Pokemon Team: **Glaceon, Gabite, Wartortle, Gyarados, and Omastar

**Name:** Subaka no Temari

**Age: **17.5 years old

**Hair Color: **Dirty Blond

**Eye Color: **Teal

**Personality: **Tomboy, Arrogant, Short-Tempered, Nice, and Level-Headed

**Height: **5ft 8.5 in

**Family: **2 Brothers

**Crush: **Shikamaru

**Dream: **Unknown

**Pokemon Team: **Absol, Staraptor, Prinplup, Scizor, and Eevee

**Name:** Sasori Akasuna

**Age: **19 years old

**Hair Color: **Maroon

**Eye Color: **Grey

**Personality: **Impatient, Calm, Reserved, Compassionate (only to his loved ones and art), and Aloof (sometimes)

**Height: **5 ft 8 in

**Family: **2 Cousins and Aunt

**Crush: **None

**Dream: **Top Coordinater and World's Best Artist

**Pokemon Team: **Gliscor, Gengar, Croconaw, Aggron, Roselia, Manectric, and Drapion

**Name:** Deidara

**Age: **18 years old

**Hair Color: **Blond

**Eye Color: **Blueish-Green

**Personality: **Hot-Headed, Entergetic, Calm, Sadistic Arsonist (sometimes), and Compassionate (only to his loved ones and art)

**Height: **5ft 8.5 in

**Family: **Deceased

**Crush: **Sakura

**Dream: **Top Coordinater and World's Best Artist

**Pokemon Team: **Umbreon, Ivysaur, Tyranitar, Pidgeot (Shiny), Steelix, Monferno (wears the black belt item), and Claydol

**Name:** Itachi Uchiha

**Age: **19 years old

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Blackish-Grey

Personality**: **Anti-Social, Reserved, Quiet, Polite/Well Mannered, and Cool

**Height: **5ft 11 in

**Family: **Brother

**Crush: **Ashley

**Dream: **Top-Trainer

**Pokemon Team: **Blaziken, Houndoom, Salamance, Nidoking, Torterra, Metagross, and Sabeyle

**Name:** Kisame Hoshigaki

**Age: **31 years old

**Hair Color: **Indigo

**Eye Color: **Black with Yellow Irises

**Personality: **Humorous, Sadistic (sometimes), Polite, Impatient, Aloof (sometimes) and Calm

**Height: **6ft 8 in

**Family: **Deceased

**Crush: **None

**Dream: **Water Specialist and World's Best Swordsman

**Pokemon Team: **Swampert, Sharpedo, Garchomp, Medicham (wears blue wrist bands), and Shiftry

**Name:** Javerio

**Age: **16 years old

**Hair Color: **Pale Blue with Violet streaks

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Personality: **Entergetic, Calm, Patient, Humorous, Lazy, and Sly/Sneaky

**Height: **5 ft 7 in

**Family: **Deceased

**Crush: **Sakura

**Dream: **Top-Trainer and Pokemon Researcher

**Pokemon Team: **Magby, Dophan, Honchkrow (bigger than average), Ampharos, and Bayleef (has brown eyes instead)

* * *

**AN: That's pretty much it right there. Last chapter I said there were gonna be four ex-akatsuki members, instead there's five now. However that fifth one will work as a double agent spy, his true loyalty to his friends while gaining information from the organization they broke away from in the first place. Some of the hints are obvious to who's Sakura and Kiyosha's cousin is now…only if you look REAL CLOSELY and put the hints together to find out the answer hehehehehehehe.**

**And a little gift for you guys:**

Next Chapter Preview:_ Lights, lanterns, confetti, food + game stands, and the laughter of children and adults everywhere. Yep, the annual festival of Sealiso Town is finally here and this year it seems to be a lot bigger and livelier unlike last years', which was a total disaster. All this booming activity was happening right outside the window of the pokemon center that a young man of nineteen years old with maroon hair was looking out of, his lazy grey eyes was clouded with the emotion of sadness._

'_Sakura…Kiyosha…where are you guys? I wonder if you two are safe and doing okay?'_

_The man was broken out of his thoughts when a familiar yet emotionless voice called his name._

"_Yes…Itachi?"he asked and turned around in his seat to face his companion who had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and had blackish-grey eyes with two identical scars running down both sides of his cheeks._

"_You didn't hear what I said a few minutes, did you?"Itachi sighed._

"_No…." the maroon haired man answered truthfully._

"_I see…you were thinking about those __**two**__ again" Itachi stated as he saw his friend's eyes widened a bit "don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them soon." he continued, reassuring the stressed out man._

"_Thanks Itachi." the red haired man sighed in relief and sent a small smile towards Itachi who nodded to him._

**Well that's all for now, you'll get to see the rest soon. I'll have the chapter up later when I get the chance.**

**R&R People!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is now off break and ready to be worked on again. I could've done it earlier but unfortunately I had writer's block for this story and my other one...plus I've been busy doing other stuff, scolarships, and what not. Chapter five will now begin!^^**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, just the ocs and Tsukikumo Organization that appear in the story.**

* * *

**Unknown Area/Hidden Base/Night- 6:00 p.m.**

Drip….Drip….Drip…

Cold, freezing, and liquid droplets of water rained down in the dark cave that was lit with small lanterns attached to the walls. The cave walls were really something, they glowed a bluish silver color, like crystals the shine ever so brightly. Up ahead we see four shadow silhouettes appear out of nowhere in the middle of the crystal cave. Their eyes were the only thing that was visible and from their figure shapes, two of them were boys while the other one was a girl and the last one was a pokemon.

"Where is your current location at lieutenants?" The man that radiated power asked the two in front of him, we can assume that he is the leader and the one in charge.

"In Sealiso Forest, close to Sealiso Townsir Leader." The girl replied.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be a big festival going on in that town tonight?" the pokemon piped in.

"That's right…" the boy said in realization.

"Alright you three, you know what your mission is so go ahead and start it right away…plan ahead so you can get it done because I want that Shinnoh champion and her Luxio out of the way soon." the leader announced.

"Hai." the two lieutenants and the pokemon replied in unison and then disappeared out of the dark crystal cave.

' **Soon, soon this world will fear us in the name of Crystalsound and you…Sakura Haruno will be the first one to feel my organization's wrath. First, however….I must get rid of a certain spiky orange haired man with purple ringed eyes and his organization now, they have been in the way of my plans for far too long now.'**the leader laughed evilly in his mind.

**Route 28/Sealiso Forest's Lake (Somewhere close to the town)/Night- 6:10 p.m.**

???'s POV

Earlier this morning it was bright and sunny, unlike yesterday which was cloudy and cold. Though right now, I say it feels pretty nice out here, not to cold, just nice and cool. I don't know why but apparently Ashley thought we ought to take a break and have some fun at this town's festival up ahead. Ha, fun, what WOULD be fun is ditching my friends here and trying to find another trainer to battle. That last one was very lame and boring, man, I mean I have found a decent trainer to battle, besides my friends here, in months and I'm starting to get restless. I looked over to one of my friends who lead the group. She had mid length reddish brown hair with 5 thick blue bangs at the top of her hair and stunning amber eyes.

"Is this festival really worth it?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Lighten up will ya Suigetsu, there's gonna be a lot of stuff going on." Ashley answered.

Volt (Pichu) who was wearing a red scarf had blue eyes and two blue hair stands sticking up and sitting on Ashley's head spoke up.

"I heard they will have lots of food, sweet & snacks like yogurt, games, and maybe mini pokemon battles." he insisted.

The words "mini pokemon battles and yogurt" caught my attention real quick.

"Really?" I asked interested.

"Why would be wrong and lie on purpose for these kinds of events, they always or most of the time have this stuff in festivals." a girl with dirty blond hair in four spiked ponytails said.

"Temari does have a point you know." Volt stated.

"Whatever." I replied in an uncaring tone, my mind was set on get to battle some more and for that I'm happy.

Right then and there I couldn't contain my excitement any longer and I ran down the road towards Sealiso Town, leaving my friends behind in the dust.

"Hehe, all it took was two certain words to get him happy and excited." Temari laughed.

"Well you know how much that boy loves battling and eating his favorite food, yogurt, hard to believe he was once a member of Sound back then" Ashley said with a smirk, " Then again, time even now is changing as we speak and people can and do change too." She added.

"True." Both Temari and Volt nodded in agreement.

**Sealiso Town/Pokemon Center/Night- 6:35 p.m.**

Lights, lanterns, confetti, food + game stands, and the laughter of children and adults everywhere. Yep, the annual festival of Sealiso Town is finally here and this year it seems to be a lot bigger and livelier unlike last years', which was a total disaster. All this booming activity was happening right outside the window of the pokemon center that a young man of nineteen years old with maroon hair was looking out of, his lazy grey eyes was clouded with the emotion of sadness.

'**Sakura…Kiyosha…where are you guys? I wonder if you two are safe and doing okay?'**

The man was broken out of his thoughts when a familiar yet emotionless voice called his name.

"Yes…Itachi?"he asked and turned around in his seat to face his companion who had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and had blackish-grey eyes with two identical scars running down both sides of his cheeks_._

"You didn't hear what I said a few minutes, did you?"Itachi sighed.

"No…." the maroon haired man answered truthfully.

"I see…you were thinking about those **two** again" Itachi stated as he saw his friend's eyes widened a bit "don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them soon." he continued, reassuring the stressed out man.

"Thanks Itachi." the red haired man sighed in relief and sent a small smile towards Itachi who nodded to him.

"SASORI NO DANNA, WE'RE READY!!"

The two men turned towards their other friends. One had long blond hair pulled into a half ponytail with the portion of it covering the left side of his face, having one blueish-green eye visible and the rest of his hair flowing down his back. Next to the blond was an extremely tall spiky dark blue haired man with blue skin, shark like features, and black beady yellow eyes. Last person next to the tall man was a spiky pale blue-violet haired teenage boy with brown eyes. It was Deidara, Kisame, and Javerio.

"You're really loud, you know that Deidara?" Sasori commented with a bored look on his face.

"You're mean danna." Deidara frowned while crossing his arms in a childish manner.

"Let's just hurry up and go." Itachi announced emotionlessly and the blond turned towards the uchiha with a glare.

"Nobody was talking to you uchiha teme." Deidara scowled and started walking ahead of the group and left out the door while calling back "Come on you guys before I leave you, yeah."

The rest of them sighed and hurried out the door and started running to catch up with their blond friend.

**Sealiso Town/Town Square/Night- Same Time**

Wandering the bustling crowded streets, Brainyu, Kiyosha, Luxio were looking around at the activities that were going on. They could see a lot of trainers and coordinaters alike from all ages having fun. There were battles going on too, wait…BATTLING?!

"Hey Kiyosha, let's go check it out?" Brainyu asked excitedly, jumping up and down in glee.

Before the white-red haired teen could even open his mouth to speak, the black-white haired boy ran off, leaving a cloud of dust in the air that left Kiyosha and Luxio in a coughing fit.

"Damn that-cough-boy-cough-and his-cough-hyperness." Kiyosha mumbled.

"Luxio-cough-Lux-cough-Lux-cough-Lux-cough-LUXIO" Luxio growled, still hacking on the remaining dust in the air.

When all the dust cleared away, Brainyu was nowhere to be seen.

"Imouto is going to be mad when she gets back." Kiyosha suddenly said and Luxio's ears drooped down real quick.

"Luuuuux…" the pokemon shivered but his eyes widened when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and before he could shout, his mouth was covered and he was then dragged into a dark corner.

As if the white-red haired trainer felt something wrong he turned around quickly, only to find his sister's Luxio gone.

"WHAT THE-" Kiyosha yelled, "LUXIO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he called out in a frantic tone.

When he got no reply back, he then began to get scared and worried.

"Shit…" he cursed under his breath and ran off to find the missing electric pokemon.

*****To Where Sakura Is*****

The pink-silver haired girl was waiting in line at a food stand site that served dango and other treats.

"Sweet delectable, delicious dango, here I come." Sakura said while licking her lips.

"Next!"

Sakura walked up to the counter and took her order.

"Five dango sticks and some green tea to go please." she smiled.

The woman behind the counter wrote that down and looked back at the silver streaked pinkette and said "Your food and drink will be ready in a minute".

Sakura nodded and went to go sit at a nearby table and wait. Two minutes passed before her food and drink came and she got up, walking right up to the counter to the side of no people in line and grabbed her bag with her stuff inside.

"Have a nice night." the lady said with a smile and the Shinnoh champ nodded back with a smile too.

"You too."

The silver streaked pinkette walked out of the stand and started heading back to the spot where she left her brother, Luxio, and friend at. Deeply inhaling the scent of her sweet treats, the young girl went into happy land mode.

"I cannot wait to sink my teeth into these dangos." Sakura sighed heavenly.

Not watching where she's going, she didn't hear the warning call nor the rushing footsteps that were coming right her way.

**BAM!!!!!!!!!!**

The bag of food went flying into the air and then came back down fast, luckily, before it hit the ground, one of Sakura's pokeball on her pokebelt around her waist shook and opened up. Out came a dark lavender cat with a split tail and purple eyes.

"Espe…" Espeon landed next to her sprawled out trainer and used **Psychic **to catch the food.

Once the food was safe Espeon sighed in relief and turned around to look at Sakura who was getting up.

"Uggh, my aching head" she mumbled and looked at her psychic pokemon to see the floating bag in front of her "thanks for catching the food Espeon." she grabbed the bag after the cat released her psychic power.

"Peon…" the cat smiled.

"Ouch…"

The two turned around to see a….familiar young teen with silver white-blue streaked haired rubbing the back of his head.

"Whoever you are, you should watch where you're going" he growled and looked up, only shout out in surprise "Sakura, is that really you?!"

Her memories from last year and everything else of clicked in her head as to why this person looked so familiar to her.

"Suigetsu…" she mumbled in surprise, but that surprise turned into happiness, "Oh my god, it is you!" Sakura cried out elastically and leapt at the boy, bringing him into a tight hug.

Blushing, Suigetsu looked down at his old friend/crush in his arms and said "nice to see you too again." he laughed and hugged her back.

He caught movement in the corner of his eye and turned around and looked down to see an Espeon sitting back on her hind legs, staring at him curious with the bag in her mouth(**AN: she caught it after Sakura dropped it to hug Suigetsu)**, trying to remember who this boy is that her trainer was talking to. This did not go unnoticed by her trainer and Suigetsu himself.

"Nice Espeon you have here Sakura, I guessed Eevee here evolved soon after we left your group." he reached out and stroked Espeon's back making her purr in response and move closer to him, now remembering who this boy was that use to give her nice pets like this.

"Yep, last year, I think she remembers you now…I mean you use to pet/massage her a lot when she was an Eevee, she always liked them." Sakura laughed.

"By the way, where's Kiyosha, Brainyu, and Luxio?" Suigetsu asked as he stopped petting Espeon who went over to her trainer and jumped on the girl's shoulder and dropped the bag into Sakura's awaiting arms.

"I left them back at the town square spot, which I need to get back to them though I ran into-

"Yeah, yeah, I know me." Suigetsu cut her off with a grin, "I'll go with you seeing as I need to find Ashley, Temari, and Volt." he insisted sheepishly at that last part.

Sakura gave him a look and asked "You ditched them again, did you?"

When he didn't respond, she got her answer right away and sighed.

"I should've known." She mumbled and looked at him "C'mon Suigetsu, let's go." She walked away and the silvery white-blue haired boy following after.

*****Five Minutes Later*****

The trio has been walking around in the crowded streets looking for Kiyosha, Brainyu, and Luxio but so far they were having no luck what so ever.

"I don't think they're here." Suigetsu said irritated.

"They were **here **where I last left them at." She retorted back, "I wonder where could have they gone to?" she frowned, her voice was laced with slight irritation.

"Espe…." Espeon's ears twitched at the sound of rushing footsteps and when she looked ahead and saw what she saw, she growled angrily.

"What's the matter…" Sakura and Suigetsu trailed off when they saw three familiar figures wearing uniforms with the letter R in red ran by them holding a cage with a…LUXIO WEARING A RED SCARF IN IT?! WTF?!

"Hey, that's MY Luxio!" Sakura shouted angrily at the retreating figures of Team Rocket.

"Oh great, those guys again, let's go kick their asses and get back Luxio, Sakura." Suigetsu said seriously.

Sakura nodded and the three were off running to the place they last saw Jessie, James, and Meowth at.

*****Outside of Sealiso Town/The Entrance*****

Sitting up against a tree and relaxing was a girl with black-orange streaked hair and wore glasses over her orange eyes. Next to her was the grayish-black Zangoose with blue claws. The cat ferret pokemon was sharpening his claws in boredom. Five feet above them and sitting down on a branch was a young man with ruby-blueish green streaked hair and chocolate brown eyes. Next to him was a shiny Meowth who wore black wrist bands and a red headband around its head.

"Those three idiots are here Iris" Zangoose said absentmindedly when team rocket came walking into the clearing "Tyran, you and Meowth still up there?" he and looked up at the tree asked.

"Yeah." came both replies.

"Stay up there until either Iris or I give you the signal to come down." he said.

"Okay…" they replied again with a sigh.

"Good, they're here, I was starting to get bored already." Zangoose heard his trainer say under her breath and turned around to face team rocket.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth, do you three have Luxio in your possession?" Zangoose asked coldly which scared the crap out of them.

"Yep, it was easy to swipe the twerpette's Luxio when she wasn't there, though her brother was there but he didn't notice a thing." Meowth said and brought forth the cage.

"Luuuuuxxx…." Luxio growled heatedly at the sight of strangely colored cat ferret in front of him.

"Ohohohoho, not happy to see me eh?" Zangoose taunted and then laughed when the electric pokemon's failed attempt to swipe at him with an **Iron Tail**.

"Good, good, now hand him over!" Iris demanded impatiently, holding her hand out towards the cage.

"What about the device that you were going to give us?" James narrowed his eyes as did Jessie and Meowth.

"I didn't forget, Zangoose!" she shouted.

The cat ferret stopped teasing the agitated Luxio and brought out a small strange device that looked like a collar with a shiny eerie stone inside.

"Yes, that's the one!" the three member of team rocket said with glee.

Iris nodded and waved her hand over again, suggesting that the three better hand over Luxio quickly before lose any more patience than she has already. Meowth, who was holding the cage, brought it forward and was about to give it to the crystalsound member but not before two **Ice Beams **and a **Swift **attack struck the ground between them.

"Give me back my Luxio Team Rocket and Iris!"

The five turned around to face Sakura Haruno, Suigetsu Hozuki, Espeon, Weavile, and Glaceon ready for battle.

"Awww great, the twerps are here!" Meowth gritted his teeth.

"Lux Luxio!" the electric pokemon cried out, happy to see his trainer here to save him.

"Really, if you want your precious friend back then you'll have to go through us!" Iris challenged as her Zangoose came up front and took a battle stance.

Two flashes appeared on both sides of Zangoose and out came Seviper and Carnivine.

"Seviper, use **Poison Tail**!"

"Go ahead and use **Bullet Seed**, Carnivine!"

"Burn them down with **Flamethrower**, Zangoose!"

All three attacks combined fired and were about to hit the trainers and their pokemon but then a **Thunderbolt**,** Overheat**,** Hydro Pump**,** Fire Blast**,** Water Gun**,** Razor Leaf**,and** Razor Wind **came out of nowhere and struck the enemy's pokemon. All three pokemon cried out in agony and collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"That's not very fair and nice to gang up on little kids, un!"

"It's best that you give up and give back Sakura's Luxio now!"

They all turned around to see the new comers only for a few to gasp in shock. Up ahead near the entrance stood Volt (Pichu), Monferno, Croconaw, Houndoom, Swampert, Bayleef, and Absol. Next to their respectable pokemon were Ashley Valiska, Deidara, Sasori Akasuna, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Javerio, and Temari.

'**S-Sasori nii…D-Deidara…I-Itachi?'**

'**So that's Sasori Akasuna, Sakura's and Kiyosha's cousin, also Deidara and Itachi who were their childhood friends too.'**

That was all the pink-silver haired girl and silvery white-blue haired boy could think of.

* * *

**AN: Whew, this chapter is done. A lot of stuff happened in here. The next chapter will be here soon. What a lovely reunion we have here in this kind of situation lol. You're gonna have to excuse any grammer mistakes or anything I have in here, I tried to fix em' the best I can. More author favoriting and alerts, I appreciate at that and I really happy too but I would be even more happier to if I get more reviews in for this story and my other one. **

**Remember to read and review people, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed on the last chapter. I hope you like this one because it is packed with a lot of things going on. I also added a bit of Romance in this chapter...if that's okay with you guys.**

_**Recap: **__They all turned around to see the new comers only for a few to gasp in shock. Up ahead near the entrance stood Volt (Pichu), Monferno, Croconaw, Houndoom, Swampert, Bayleef, and Absol. Next to their respectable pokemon were Ashley Valiska, Deidara, Sasori Akasuna, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Javerio, and Temari._

'_**S-Sasori nii…D-Deidara…I-Itachi?'**_

'_**So that's Sasori Akasuna, Sakura's and Kiyosha's cousin, plus Deidara and Itachi who were their childhood friends too.**_

_That was all the pink-silver haired girl and silvery white-blue haired boy could think of._

* * *

It was getting really intense out here with everyone having a stare down. The seven new comers moved closer to Sakura and Suigetsu along with their pokemon.

"I'll say it again one more time" Sakura gritted her teeth in anger "Give me back my Luxio!" Sakura demanded.

Iris grinned and repeated, "And I'll say it once again, if you want him back, then come and GET HIM!!"

With no commands from his trainer Zangoose disappeared and quickly got behind Weavile and Glaceon, surprising the two. The ferret cat's right claw was glowing a deadly white and he was getting ready to use **Focus Punch.**

"WHAT THE- DODGE IT QUICKLY!" Sakura and Suigetsu shouted desperately.

The two ice types jumped out of the way, one going left and the other going right but before they both could get away any further, Zangoose caught the two by their tails with his foot and with all his powered up energy he swiftly slugged the two in the face, landing a super effective hit. It knocked the two right into a tree, breaking it on contact. The two tried to get up but with their tired bodies from battling very hard yesterday, they haven't had the chance to fully recover. Plus that focus punch was way stronger than it should be and with that they fell back down to the ground. Luckily, they were able to stand again, much to the relief of their trainer and friends.

"Thank god you two are alright…" Sakura and Suigetsu said happily.

The two pokemon smiled weakly but it didn't last long because their pupils dilated and they both began to fall back slowly, missing the shrill calls of their friends and trainers.

"Weav…/Glac…" was all they could cry out before the two went unconscious.

The pinkette and silvery white-blue haired teen ran forward to the fallen pokemon with the rest following and returned their pokemon into their pokeballs. Just when the two finished, the enemies jumped in front of them.

"Grrr…that is one strong Zangoose." Javerio commented with a glare.

"One that can pack a super powerful **Focus Punch** too." Ashley, Deidara, and Itachi added

"Thank you…and of course I am." Zangoose mocked bowed and grinned at the grim faces of Sakura and Suigetsu.

The silvery white-blue haired teen turned toward his friend with a solemn look on his face.

"Do you have any pokemon left with you besides Espeon here and your captured Luxio?" he asked and Sakura raised a brow, but got what he was saying when she saw the look on his face.

"Only one, the rest are at the pokemon center" she answered "You don't have yours I assume." She guessed.

Suigetsu nodded and said "I left the rest of them at the pokemon center too."

Sakura sighed and took out a great ball. She threw it into to the air and out came a water weasel wearing a black aqua dropped designed vest.

"Bui Bui." Buizel said before taking a stance and glared at Zangoose while Espeon took her place by her friend and she too glared hatefully at the enemy. She really didn't appreciate the way Zangoose took out Weavile and Glaceon like that.

"Choose all the pokemon you want, it's not gonna make any difference." Iris laughed mockingly.

Ashley, Sasori, Deidara, and the others sent a worried glance at the silver streaked pinkette.

"Buizel, use **Water Gun **and Espeon, follow that attack up with **Zap Cannon**!" Sakura shouted.

Buizel spat out a huge bullet of water and Espeon shot her electric ball into the water, combining the attacks together and making a huge electrifying water bullet. The combined attack flew at the enemies and it only managed to hit Seviper and Carnivine because Zangoose moved out of the way in time.

"**Flamethrower**/**Water Gun**!" Deidara and Sasori suddenly commanded.

"**Mud Shot**/**Razor Wind**!" Kisame and Temari jumped in as well.

The fire monkey and the water dinosaur like pokemon fired their attacks together and combined them too. The second combined attack which was a muddy glowing razor blade came around the corner and the two new attacks hit Zangoose dead on.

"Arrrrghhhh!" the cat ferret grunted in pain as he fell to his knees. However, he opened his mouth and fired a fully charged **Solarbeam **at the four interferences.

Wide-eyed, Monferno and Croconaw ducked out of fear, however, Swampert and Absol weren't so lucky as they were both hit. The powerful super effective hit completely knocked the mudfish out and Absol managed to get back up on his feet weakly. Just then, a clone of Zangoose burst out of the ground with a glowing fist and an eerie grinning face that slightly imitated Absol.

"Abbbbb!" the disastrous pokemon could only meek out in shock before he was cleanly struck in the face and into the air "soooooool!!!!!!" he cried out as he fell back to the ground, knocked out for the count.

"Noooooo!!!!!!!" Kisame and Temari screamed out in unison and ran over to their fallen pokemon.

Unknown to the gang except for their allies, Tyran and Team Rocket grinned wickedly from their hiding spot (**AN: Jessie, James, and Meowth snuck away earlier after they were defeated to hide with Tyran)**.

'**Time to cut down their numbers even further.**'they all thought in unison.

'**Time to kick some (twerp) ass!**' Shiny Meowth, Meowth, Yanmega, and Cacnea (**AN: yes, James got his** **Cacnea back**) thought.

"**Double Team **and **Icy Water Pulse **Combination!" Tyran's voice boomed into the area.

"**Silver Wind**/**Pin Missile**!" Jessie and James' voices were heard as well.

Multiple beams of ice with a ball of water inside came out of nowhere and struck the caught off guard Houndoom and Bayleef. Then a sparkly shower of colorful wind with missile of needles came out of the sky and hit the fire dog and grass pokemon who tried to dodge them, but it was inevitable.

"Bayyyyy/Hooouur!!!!" they both cried out in pain and fell over, knocked out right next Sakura's pokemon who looked down at them in shock.

"Damn it…" Itachi and Javerio cursed in unison and returned their pokemon back into their pokeballs.

'**Where did those attacks come from (yeah)?**' the gang thought in unison.

"Wow" Iris laughed "I knew my Zangoose was super strong but getting knocked out that quick seems pretty embarrassing especially the ex-akatsuki members' pokemon!" she taunted.

"The rest of our pokemon are resting at the pokemon center and our current ones right now are still recovering from fight with Team Sound yesterday!"Ashley defended/admitted truthfully for her friends and herself with a growl.

"Team Sound eh, I see…" Zangoose mused "however, that won't save you...seeing that the only one left to battle me is Haruno's Buizel and Espeon. "he laughed.

Sensing something underneath him, he stepped to the side to avoid Volt (Pichu) who came out of the ground to use **Iron Tail**. Giving the mouse a bored look, he sent Pichu away from him with a small reverse kick.

"Let's get serious now." Zangoose said with an evil grin and walked forward.

Itachi noticed movement in the tree to his right and demanded with narrowed eyes "why don't you tell your buddies to come on out."

"Aa, so you noticed us, I expected nothing less from an Uchiha like you." Tyran chuckled as he, Shiny Meowth, Team Rocket, and their pokemon jumped down in front of the gang.

"I so have to agree with that." Shiny Meowth grinned.

The whole gang besides Sakura gasped in shock.

"Another talking pokemon, un." Deidara commented.

"A shiny one at that." Sasori added.

"Team Rocket and their Meowth was enough, but another one is asking for too much." Temari groaned as her and everyone else ignored the indigent 'hey' from said Meowth.

"Don't talk like I'm not here!" Meowth glared at them.

"Us too!" Jessie and James added in.

"Oh we haven't forgotten you alright" Ashley said "We're surprised you guys haven't high tailed your asses out of here yet." she snickered with a raised brow.

That remake earned her three menacing glares from the three.

"As if we would!" Meowth retorted angrily for Jessie, James, and himself. He then went back the the cage that Luxio's trapped in and sat down in the grass, brooding and mumbling to himself.

Some of the gang sighed and Ashley shrugged and said "eh, it's your funeral then."

"Enough stalling, Meowth, use **Thunderbolt**!" Tyran shouted.

"Zangoose, you use **Thunderbolt **too!" Iris commanded.

"Yanmega, **Silver Wind**!" Jessie said.

"Cacnea, use **Pin Missile**!" James commanded.

The four released their attacks at Croconaw and Monferno who frozed.

"Bui bui!" the water weasel jumped in front of the two and summoned a greenish-yellow barrier to protect them all.

"Espe!" the psychic cat released a **Swift **attack at the four enemies.

Shiny Meowth grinned and did the same thing as Buizel did too.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed when she saw the barrier block her Espeon's attack.

Zangoose, Shiny Meowth, Yanmega, and Cacnea then attacked together and started to destroy the five pokemon. Luxio watched on with a hopeless look on his face as he saw all of friends and his trainer get beat up. Team Rocket's Meowth, who was looking after the prisoner, laughed at the gang's failed attempts to fight back.

Croconaw, Monferno, Espeon, and Pichu cried out as they were thrown into the ground and Zangoose came rushing at them with a **Crush Claw**, ready to finish them off only for Buizel (who knocked away the shiny Meowth he was fighting with) to rush over and block the attack.

"Buiiiii!!" the water weasel hissed as he took the damage from the attack and then got hit hard from behind by an **Iron Tail **from Meowth. This caused him to go flying and smash into Jessie, James, their pokemon, and finally Meowth and they all flew high into the skies.

"Noooo!!!!!!!" James hollered in irritation.

"This is not right!!!"Jessie screeched in anger, red in the face.

"You two boneheads blew it this time!!!" Meowth shouted angrily at his two friends.

"Mime mime mime mime!" James' Mime Jr. popped out of its pokeball and added in his consults.

"Wobbbbbbuffet!" Jessie's Wobbuffet popped out of its pokeball too and said his agreement

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!!!!!!" they screamed in unison as they disappeared in the distance with a **twink**.

"Lux Luxio!" the electric pokemon tried to reach out the Buizel but screamed out in pain when bolts of electricity shocked him from touching the bars of his cage. He knew both him and Buizel won't last very long with the injuries they have.

Screams filled the air and reached two's ears when they heard their friends and trainer getting mauled by Zangoose and Meowth. When they saw a slighty bleeding and scratched up Sakura, they lost it. Pissed off, the two jumped up with renewed energy and let out a mighty cry as they both began glow. They both were getting bigger and changing in all kinds of way. The two were definitely evolving for sure.

"Take this!!" Zangoose laughed and threw another **Crush Claw **at Sakura but Deidara managed to get her out of the way. Unfortunately, he took the full brute force of the attack on his right shoulder. They both grunted as they crashed to the ground a few away from the ferret cat pokemon.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" he asked, but inwardly hissed as the wound on his shoulder started bleeding.

Sakura looked up and gave him a reassured smile "I'm fine Dei and thanks."

"No problem, yeah." he said.

Sakura looked at his injured shoulder with concern and was about to speak, but Deidara shook his head and gave her a reassured look saying that he was fine. They both jumped when Sasori suddenly came crashing to the ground right next to them. Apparently, Croconaw had pushed his trainer out of the way to fire a **Water Gun **at the shiny Meowth who was going to use **Shadow Claw **on the red head.

"Danna/Sasori nii?!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sasori reassured the silver pinkette and blond.

Hearing a cry, the three swiftly turned around and saw Monferno, Croconaw, and Espeon on ground shaking and Pichu being crushed in Zangoose's grasp. He was then knocked out instantly when Zangoose head butted him. Zangoose then dropped the unmoving electric mouse and disappeared to take care of the other humans while an injured Ashley came running to her pal.

"They're paralyzed and Pichu is out." Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Exactly." A clone of Meowth grinned and appeared in front of the three pokemon and raised his paw to sheath his claws and deliver his final attack.

Poor Monferno, Espeon, and Croconaw tried to attack back with a fire, normal, and water attack but the paralysis prevented them from doing so. That was it for the three and they finally blacked out when Meowth used **Slash**.

Deidara, Sakura, and Sasori looked down and weakly said "Return." The three were returned back into their pokeballs.

The Real Meowth laughed and said "now you don't have any usable pokemon left to battle" he walked over to the three and with a maniacal look he raised his claws to deliver the blow but it never came as a huge orange blur flew by and used **Ice Punch**. The attack instantly frozed the cat pokemon on contact and he fell over, unable to battle anymore. The three took a good look at their savior who landed in front of them and Sakura gasped in shock.

"B-Buizel, y-you…" she trailed off as the newly evolved and huge water weasel turned his head around.

"Float!" Floatzel grinned and gave her thumbs up.

"Seems like your Buizel evolved." Deidara and Sasori said, their eyes lit up in glee/happiness for her.

"Now that Meowth's down, we can take care of Zangoose." Sasori seriously said as they got up off the ground.

"Float Float Floatzel!" the big water weasel said, pointing into the direction where everyone else was getting beat up by a………………………………LUXRAY?!!!!!!!!!!!

"He evolved as well." Sakura said, shocked once again.

"I guess so (un)." Deidara and Sasori replied, they were just as shocked as Sakura was.

They all got up and ran to everyone else's side to watch.

"Lux…RAYYYYYY!!" Luxray released a devastating **Discharge **attack.

The ferret cat pokemon stumbled back, paralyzed, and didn't have enough time to dodge the second attack as Luxray hit Zangoose dead on with a **Signal Beam**.

The damage and pain from all those attacks earlier started catching up on him and he could no longer take it anymore. With a weak defeated cry he collapsed to the ground, knocked out.

Seeing that the enemy was down and the battle was over, everyone whooped and cheered while Iris and Tyran returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs.

"You were very lucky." the girl scowled.

"Though you won't be the next time around...when we meet again that is." the man glared.

After that, the two disappeared from the area, leaving the gang injured and tired.

***THIRTY MINUTES LATER***

**Pokemon Center/Sealiso Town- 8:00 p.m. **

Sakura and everyone else were resting up and patching up their wound's from the big battle earlier. Suigetsu got up to go see if his pokemon was finished healing by Nurse Shizune.

"Your pokemon are all fully healed and tell your friends that theirs are healed as well." she said.

"Thank you, I will." he took his pokeballs and walked back to his group who were standing up by now.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys, but we're going to hit the road now." Ashley said.

"Take care Sakura and I'm glad you're reunited with your cousin and old friends." Suigetsu said with a smirk.

The pink-silver haired girl blushed and said "Thanks Sui-kun."

"You're welcome." he smiled toothily when the girl blushed even more and ignored the death glares that was aimed at him by a certain blond and Javerio.

Ashley, Temari, Pichu, and Suigetsu waved good-bye and left to go retrieve their pokemon then head on outside. Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame got up to go get their pokemon and their friends' too seeing as they're not going to go get them themselves. The empty spot on the sofa on Sakura's right was instantly taken by Deidara, leaving Javerio to gap and glare at him. Nonetheless, he left the room though that's what the blond and silver pinkette thought.

"I know it's a little late to say this but……it's nice to see to see you again after all these years, yeah." Deidara said, throwing an arm around the girl, which surprised her.

"Yeah, you too." she shyly replied with a small blush.

Deidara smirked when he saw this and leaned down to whisper in her ear "You're really cute when you blush like that, Sakura-chan, un." he teased.

Sakura turned a deeper shade of red but frozed when he swiftly pecked her cheek. She remembered something like this happened nine years ago, a year before her father died and Sasori disappearing along with Deidara and Itachi.

_*Flashback (Sakura= 6 yrs old, Kiyosha = 9 yrs old, Sasori = 10 yrs old, and Deidara = 8 yrs old)*_

_**Floroma Crystal Town/The Park/10:00 a.m.**_

_Laughter filled the air as a little girl with pink-silver hair was running in the flower fields being chased a wild Poochyena, a wild Electrike, a wild Furret, and her cousin's pokemon he got three days ago, Gligar._

"_Ooof." Sakura grunted as she tripped and fell into the flower beds and was then jumped by the four._

"_Hehehehe, s-stop, that t-tickles." she giggled, trying to get away from the licks they were giving her._

_Seeing that the girl had enough, the four got off and let the girl sit up._

"_I guess you four win again." Sakura sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of her head._

"_Chen!"_

"_Trike!"_

"_Furreeet!"_

"_Gli!"_

_They all smiled at their human playmate but stopped and curiously tilted their heads a bit to the side when they saw a familiar person sneaking up behind the girl. That person quickly covered her eyes with their hands._

"_Guess whooooo?"_

_Little Sakura was startled for a second but recovered when she recognized whose voice it is._

"_Dei-kun!" she smiled and turned around and jumped at the blond haired boy._

"_Whoa…" the unexpected hug made them both fall to the grassy ground with her on top and him underneath the girl._

"_You should really stop doing that Sakura-chan, un." he sighed and gave her a funny look._

"_What, am I too heavy for you to catch Dei?" Sakura teased with a laugh._

"_Har, har, real funny." he rolled his eyes but smiled at her nonetheless._

_Finally, the girl realized what an interesting position her and Deidara were in and she blushed. She then rolled off of him and sat up, unaware of the blond staring at her with a sly look and mischievous grin on his face. He knew he saw that little adorable blush on her rosy cheeks...but she didn't know that._

_He sat closer to her and whispered in her ear "You're really cute when you blush like that, Sakura-chan, un." he teased._

_Sakura blushed even more but frozed when Deidara leaned down and swiftly pecked her cheek. This caused her to turn a full tomato red that would rival her cousin's hair._

"_DEIDARA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING MY COUSIN LIKE THAT AND SITTING SO CLOSE TO HER TOO?!!!!"_

_Speak of the devil, the red head was running towards the two with an angry look on his red face._

"_Well I gotta split, see ya later Sakura-chan." He winced and got up._

_Boldly, he bent down and kissed her on the mouth then quickly got up and ran off once Sasori finally reached the spot the blond was in a second ago. For that little display, the red head got even angrier, he was now blowing steam from his ears. He then ran off at supersonic speed to go catch that nimrod. Shocked, Sakura touched her lips but jumped up when she heard her brother speak up from behind._

"_He sure does like you a lot imouto." he commented._

_Sakura gave him a knowingly look and said "I know that and I like him too, he's really a great friend."_

_Kiyosha laughed and silver pinkette glared at him. He seriously couldn't believe that his little sister didn't get it. She may be the top student in her pokemon academy class and smart like her other friend Shikamaru, but she was really dense when it came to things like crushes/love._

"_What's so funny?!" she demanded angrily._

"_You really don't get it, do you?" he asked and the silver pinkette shook her head no, a question mark appeared above her head stating that she's confused._

"_Deidara __**like likes **__you, Sakura." He said again._

"_What do you mean by __**like likes**__ aniki?" Sakura asked confused._

_Kiyosha slapped his head with sweat-drop and sighed heavily._

"_You can be so dense sometimes, Sakura." he mumbled, watching his sister who was watching Sasori chase Deidara around the park._

_*End Flashback*_

Those memories made Sakura smile. Those were the best moments of her childhood like. At that time she never got what her brother meant but as she got older, she began to realize (with the help of her inner) that she really DID have feeling for her friend but didn't know what is and shrugged it off. Those feelings of friendship grew and turned into something more, something the she craved for the past few years but ignored them since she thought Deidara wasn't going to like her anymore even after he disappeared. But now that Deidara is back, those pent up feelings came back and hit her full force as if her chest was about to explode. She was broken out of her thoughts to Deidara calling out her name.

"Reminiscing are we, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sakura answered with a peaceful smile and snuggled more into her friend, scratch that, I mean crush "well…I remembered one time where Sasori nii chased you around the park just because you kissed me, twice actually." she explained with a blush.

Hearing this particular memory made Deidara chuckle. Oh he definitely remembered that one, it was one of his favorites because he not only got the chance to get his red haired friend mad but he also got a chance to kiss the girl he liked.

"About that kiss…I…really meant to do that Sakura-chan…because for a while I came to…like you more than just a…friend." he shifted his gaze to look down at the girl who was leaning up against him.

Sakura stared at the blond with an unknown look on her face. Looking deep into his lone blue eye, she can definitely and clearly see the admiration and love he held for her. It was so overwhelmingly powerful that it awakened her own feelings that she had buried so long ago to the surface.

"Deidara, I-"

"I understand if your feelings are not the same as mines…but for you, I can wait." He said solemnly and looked away only for him to look up when Sakura grabbed his chin.

"That's not what I was going to say Deidara" she giggled and leaned forward "What I was going to say is that I…f-feel the same w-way too." she confessed.

Shocked to the core, Deidara could only pull her closer and fully onto his lap. He looked deep into the girl's jade green eyes, searching them to see if she was lying or not.

"You really mean that Sakura-chan?" he asked not realizing his face moving closer to hers.

"Yes Deidara" her face moving closer to his until they were less than an inch apart from each other "I do…"

This made the blond happy and relieved.

"Arigato." he whispered before capturing her lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss and then wrapping his arms around her waist.

Shocked, Sakura stilled for a second before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance to which she granted it. He moved his tongue around inside and licked every part of her sweet cavern, memorizing and tasting it before he found her tongue and grabbed it with his. They were having a tongues war battle to see who would win first, neither of them wanted to give up. Though in the end his won. Deidara then tilted his head to deepen the kiss and that earned him a nice, loving moan from the girl. He groaned however, when Sakura twisted her hands into his long hair and started massaging his scalp. Right now they both felt like they were on cloud nine and did not care if someone happens to come by and see them (even their own friends). Lost in the own world the two did not notice a pair of eyes glaring right at them until the mysterious figure had enough and left the two in their own privacy. Few minutes later, Deidara and Sakura pulled away, out of breath. Once they got their breathing back to normal they smiled at each other and leaned their foreheads against one another.

"Sakura-chan…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Hai, Dei-kun." She answered.

Grinning, Deidara swooped in kissed his newly lover again and pulled back, getting up off the couch and pulling Sakura up with him.

"Let's go meet the others and get our pokemon, Dei-kun." Sakura suggested and took his hand in hers.

Deidara looked down at her and nodded and they both walked out the lounging room, hand in hand. When the two reached the main room they first grabbed their pokeballs back from Nurse Shizune and walked over the corner area where Itachi, Sasori, Luxray, and two strangers in dark cloaks stood at.

"Hey, where's Kisame and Javerio at?" Deidara asked as the gang turned towards the two.

"Kisame went back to Akatsuki to keep an eye out for things and Javerio went with him." Itachi answered.

"He seemed really upset about something" Sasori said and looked down at the couple's hands "but I could see why now." Strangely and surprisingly, he was not angry with the blond this time. In fact, it was the exact opposite.

The others looked down as well and they smiled/smirked, happy for the two. Sakura looked at the two strangers and she gasped with wide eyes. The first person was a guy with spiky-layered forest green hair with pale blue streaks and had light lavender colored eyes. The second person was a girl with dark reddish-blond hair with silver streaks and she had hazel colored eyes.

"Jiremuno, Hirena, what are you two doing here?" Sakura asked.

The sudden question made everyone else quiet and the room became tense from the eerie silence.

"We have a problem." Hirena said.

From the tone of her voice and the look on her and Jiremuno's face the blond and silver pinkette could tell that this was a serious matter.

"Reports from **Silverblaze City** tells us that they some organization invaded their city" Jiremuno explained "and those representatives of your organization, Akatsuki, *points to Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi* Crystalsound and Sound are fighting…they're causing too much havoc over there."

The gang gasped in shock and Sasori gathered his bearings before the others did.

"But isn't that where-"

"Yes, that's where the ancient relics and the lake that says a legendary pokemon are supposed to be at." Jiremuno clicked his teeth in frustration.

"Whatever they're up to we need to go there and find out what they're after." Sasori suggested.

Everyone else nodded in agreement at the plan.

"Don't forget about us."

"Yeah."

They all turned around to see Kiyosha and Brainyu walking up to them.

"We're in this together too, besides…Leader-sama just called me and said for me to go along with you guys." Brainyu explained.

"Leader-sama?" Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi mused in confusion but looked down to see what the boy was wearing and it was the same as Jiremuno and Hirena's. They now got what the boy meant and they vaguely remembered Sakura wearing the same cloak. The three concluded that she was in the same organization too, now that news surprised them.

"So you and Sakura must be the other two Tsukikumo members our leader spoke about." Sasori said in realization.

"Though we didn't believe him at first." Itachi and Deidara said in unison.

"It's nice to see you again Sasori nii." Kiyosha grinned and walked over to the red head, swinging an arm around his cousin and ruffled his hair which he did not like.

"Yeah, you too." Sasori smirked and gave his cousin a hard noggie as payback and Deidara let go of Sakura's hand and joined in too, not wanting to be left out.

"Owww oww OWW, cut it out you guys!" the white-red haired teen whined but sighed happily when the two finally let go of him only to growl in irritation when Itachi walked over and ruffled his hair, messing it up even more.

"Hey!" he protested and Itachi chuckled, moving his hand away when Kiyosha tried to slap it away and said "It's good to be back."

Kiyosha looked up at the raven head and replied "Yes it is."

Sakura then broke up the friendly reunion and said "Alright gang, let's head to Silverblaze City first thing in the morning.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.

They all left the main room and went into their respective rooms to pack and rest up for their long journey tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: Finally, chapter six is done. That long, slighty longer than my other chapters but I guess that's a good thing. This excitement is over but will pick back up later in the next chapter (which I'm halfway done writing it). A certain group and a person who we haven't seen awhile will appear in the next chapter. Can you guess who it is ^_^? Sadly, all good things must come to an end, a few more chapters left (since this is the climax part) and this story will be DONE!!!!!!! **

**Remember to read and review people, plz.**

**It'll help a lot if you do that. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back people, hope you enjoy this chapter, nothing that interesting is going on in here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

* * *

***3 months later***

It was a very bright, sunny day and the gang was traveling at a slow but normal pace. So far they have climbed mountains, gone through caves, and passed through different routes to get closer to their destination. After traveling for days, they stopped by a pokemon center located at the end of the **Silent Forest (An: lame name, I know -_-)**. There they ran into Naruto gang and unfortunately for them, the blond and raven hair trainer wanted to battle both the silver-pinkette and the elder uchiha. A double battle more like it. Everyone else just sat down on a nearby bench to watch. Itachi chose his Blaziken and Sakura chose her newly evolved Sceptile. Sasuke chose his strong and trusty Charmeleon while Naruto chose his newly evolved Swampert.

"Now begin!" Sasori, acting as referee, shouted.

The four trainers sent their pokemon at each other with everything they got while their friends cheered them on. Five minutes has passed and so far, everything was going good for Itachi and Sakura who had the upper hand. Naruto and Sasuke on the hand weren't doing so well.

"Swampert, wash them away with **Surf**!" Naruto commanded.

"You know what to do Charmeleon." Sasuke said.

The fire lizard smirked before summoning a green barrier just a huge wave crashed upon and headed towards their opponents. Swampert was showing some great skill and balance on controlling the attack that seemed to be bigger than normal while riding on top of it, handstand style.

'**Hmmmm, good…but not good enough.**' Sakura and Itachi mused before calling out their attack.

"Spin and cut down that surf with **Leaf Blade**."

"Use **Sky Uppercut **right after."

Sceptile rushed forward with his arm blades growing longer and glowing green before he jumped and performed a summersault, spinning at high speeds and glow from his attack shined so brightly that it covered his whole body and spinning blades popped out.

"Sceppppp!!" he grinned as he slashed right through the water like it was paper and Swampert came falling down since he had nothing to suspend him in the air. Sceptile was now coming at the mudfish, from Naruto's and Sasuke's perspective of view.

"Dodge it!!!"

Right when the mudfish was about to move, Sceptile disappeared out of view only for Blaziken to pop up in front of Swampert's face, shocking the water pokemon.

"Blazzzzzeeee!!" the fire bird raised up his left glowing blue fist and slugged Swampert hard in the jaw.

"Swam!!!" he cried out before crashing into the ground and creating a nice sized crater too.

"No, Swampert!" Naruto shouted worriedly.

His partner Sasuke gritted his teeth and finally made his move "Come on out and use **Fire Blast **on both of them!"

Responding to his trainer's anger, Charmeleon burst out of the ground behind Sceptile and Blaziken and with all his strength blew out the most powerful and biggest Fire Blast he's ever done in his life. The fiery hot flames rushed towards the two, but they weren't worried one bit. To be honest, they looked really bored.

"Hehehe…" Sceptile smirked and summoned a green barrier and Blaziken jumped up high into the sky and then came down with a powerful slam. The ground blew up and the shockwave of the attack knocked the surprised Charmeleon over, swirly eyes appeared on the fire lizard's face.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed.

Naruto noticed that his pokemon finally got out of the crater with bruises all over and panting heavily. He knew his Swampert was at his limit and so he decided to use his final attack to end the match before he and teme loses.

"Use **Hydro Pump **at full power!"

"Wrap this match up with **Energy Ball**!"

Before Swampert could even get the chance to fire his attack, he was knocked down and the next second he was hit in the face by a dark greenish-black orb.

"Swam!!!" he cried out in pain before fainting dead away.

"Both Swampert and Charmeleon are unable to continue; therefore the winner of this double battle goes to Itachi and Sakura." Sasori announced boredly.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed towards their pokemon to check on them, after that two pulled out their pokeballs and returned their pokemon back into the balls to rest.

"Sceptile Scep Sceptile! (Great job, dude)" Sceptile grinned and bumped fist with the fire bird who bumped his back too.

"Blaziken Blaze Blaziken. (Yeah, you too)" Blaziken grinned back at his friend.

Naruto and Sasuke stood up while Itachi and Sakura came closer to the two.

"Foolish little brother, you haven't gotten any stronger than the last time we have met." said Itachi.

The young raven haired uchiha didn't say anything but grit his teeth in anger while Naruto looked at him worriedly. The audience in the back were quiet, the trainers and coordinater in Naruto's group were shocked except for Shikamaru and Shino.

"How could have Sasuke-kun lose?!" Ino wailed, refusing to believe that her number one crush just lost a few seconds ago.

"They probably cheated and Naruto-baka slowed Sasuke-kun down in the match!" Karin accused with a glare.

This earned to two a couple of glares for that remark, especially Naruto's the most.

"You shouldn't be little your friend so much." Kiyosha scolded.

"Besides, Sakura and Itachi are high level trainers, one being the Shinnoh Champion and the other being one of the Elite Four in Johto." Shikamaru explained.

"In other words, Sasuke and Naruto stood no chance against Sakura-chan and Itachi-teme, yeah." Deidara elaborated the rest.

Naruto's gang settled down, taking in everything they heard though Ino and Karin were still struggling to take in the harsh truth.

"Train your pokemon more and maybe then you'll be strong enough to face high caliber trainers like us." Sakura suggested/advised with a blank face. Itachi next to her, nodded in agreement.

"Hai…" came the defeated voices of Sasuke and Naruto.

The silver pinkette smiled and was about to speak again but was interrupted when a red metal claw came out of the bushes and snatched up Luxray.

"Lux!!!!!!" came the electric pokemon's shocked cry.

Everyone turned around and spotted a Meowth shaped balloon with three people inside.

"What the-"

They were interrupted again by three familiar voices.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the Wind!"

"Past the Stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!

"Mime Mime!"

At the sight of the five, Sakura gang's expressions turned a complete one-eighty.

"TEAM ROCKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Team who?" was Naruto gang's confused response.

Said three members of team rocket and their pokemon anime face planted in their hot air balloon while Sakura's gang just sweat-dropped.

Meowth was the first one to recover and he jumped up to shout "WHAT?!"

"How could you not know who we are?!" James hollered.

"We're **Team Rocket**, the most notorious, dangerous, and fearsome organization in the world!" Jessie shouted.

It was silent, everyone else waited for the spiky blond's gang response, anticipating on what they were going to say. Two more minutes passed before Naruto said something.

"Never heard of ya." he answered for his group.

Team Rocket face planted again and Sakura's gang sweat-dropped again, though it was bigger this time.

"Arrg, forget it! We'll just capture da rest of your pokemon!" Meowth rapidly pressed buttons on the machine pad in front of him and the other claw activated. It started moving and then it soar towards the two pokemon left, ready to capture them…only for it to be destroyed by Sceptile's **Draw Claw **and Blaziken's **Mega Kick**.

"……….." Jessie, James, and Meowth's jaws dropped at the site of their failed capture and ruined machine piece.

"We're not falling for that again." Sakura scoffed.

"Come on out Seviper and use **Haze**!" Jessie threw her pokeball and out came the giant snake with red fangs.

"Sevvviipperrrrrr…" it opened its mouth and sprayed a thick cloud of black darkness that covered the two gangs, Sceptile, and Blaziken and made them all cough.

When the haze cleared, team rocket was gone although you could still see them in the distance, barely.

"They're getting away!" Brainyu shouted while pointing at the meowth balloon.

"Let's follow them." Kiyosha and Sakura said and they ran down the road ahead with the rest following.

*** To Team Rocket***

"Luxray capture complete…" Meowth laughed.

The electric pokemon trapped inside a cage now tried to destroy it with his thunderbolt attack, but it didn't work.

"Good thing we paid extra to make this cage electricity proof." James grinned as the other two laughed.

Though there laugher was cut short when an **Overheat** came out of nowhere and struck bull's eye on its target and popped the air balloon in the process. The cage broke and Luxray came free but he fell out of it and was now falling out of the sky.

"Catch Luxray, Ninetails!" a familiar voiced called out.

A speedy pale yellow blur soared through the skies and caught the electric pokemon just in time and landed on the ground gracefully. The fire fox sat Luxray down and he turned toward his savior and smiled at Ninetails.

"Lux Luxray. (Thank you)"

"Ninetails Ninnnnnne. (You're welcome)" she smiled back.

"You're going to pay for that you bratty twerp!" Jessie yelled out angrily as her, James, and Meowth climbed out of their destroyed meowth balloon from behind the bushes.

"It's not nice to steal other people's pokemon…especially when that pokemon belongs to the Shinnoh camp, you'll face that trainer's wrath…right, Sakura." The stranger said just as soon as the whole gang came running into the clearing.

The silver pinkette, Brainyu, and Kiyosha looked surprised to see the familiar chocolate brown haired boy with blue eyes again.

"Yes, you are indeed right." she said but narrowed her eyes in team rocket's direction. Oh she was definitely going to get them alright.

"Time to take back what rightfully belongs to us now!" Jessie challenged, "Seviper, use **Poison Tail**!" she commanded.

"Carnivine, I need your assistance!" James said as he summoned the flytrap pokemon only for it to turn around and glomp/chomp him.

"This has happened one too many times!" James hollered/whined as he struggled/danced around to get the affectionate pokemon off who was squeezing the life out of the him now.

In the background, Jessie and Meowth sweat-dropped and then sighed heavily.

Once James managed to get Carnivine off of him he ordered it to use **Vine Whip**.

"Dodge that and use **Flamethrower**." John said calmly.

The huge fox with nine fluffy tails jumped out of the way from both attacks and spat out a stream of white hot fire at Seviper and Carnivine. They both cried out and crashed into their respective trainers, knocked out cold.

"Alright Luxray, send those idiots flying with **Volt Tackle**!" Sakura said coldly.

Luxray responded to his trainer's anger and glowed a bright golden yellow color as he ran and rammed right into team rocket, sending all of them flying.

"This is starting to get a little old now!" Meowth complained.

"Maybe we should go after another strong pokemon next time and deliver it to the boss!" James suggested, "Then again, we should've stick with capturing that twerp's Pikachu." he grumbled under his breath and Jessie just sighed in response.

"We're blasting off again!" team rocket screamed, their voices echoing in the morning skies as they disappeared in the far distance with a twink.

* * *

**AN: I'm so happy, only a few more chapters to go until this IS DONE!!!!XD. Man, team rocket is one of my favorite baddies, they're so funny and awesome lol.**

**Same questions as always (even though I don't mention it all the time), which part did you like/ what was your favorite one, how do you feel for the story so far?**

**Reviews are important, people, they really do motivate me, I'm serious…**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight. Enjoy it! Though it might be a little crappy since I rushed through it. Well…that's what I think, hehehe.**

**WARNING:**** Signs of blood/gore, mentioned character death, and Hidan's cursing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, just the ocs and Tsukikumo Organization that appear in the story.**

* * *

**Galerein Forest/Red Dawn's Main Base/Night- 9:40 p.m.**

**BAAAAANNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Rumbles of explosions could be heard throughout the hollow cave walls. Smoke billowed through the air, clouding the vision of those who were running blinding in the depts. of the dark and smoggy mess. Up ahead a tall silhouette commanded his pokemon to use **Hyper Beam **and aim it all the ceiling + wall behind another person and his pokemon.

"Tyrannnnnitarrrrrr!!" The huge pokemon fired off a colorful bright orange beam at the center part and the whole thing came down and crushed the two escapees.

"Curse you Varshin, you won't get away with this!" A spiky ginger haired man with steel grey ringed eyes and piercings wheezed. The pressure of the heavy rock was cutting off his air circulation and making it hard for him to breathe, let alone talk.

"I have won Pein and there is nothing you can do about it." Said man named Varshin laughed. He had wild silver hair with jade green streaks and glowing hazel eyes.

The leader of Crystalsound slowly walked up to his crushed victims. Pein's Mightyena sensed the evil man coming closer and he barred his sharp canines at the guy, letting out an intimidating/warning growl with it.

Varshin smirked and said "Sneasel, finish these two off with **Shadow Claw**.

"Okay…" a black blur jumped in front of the two crushed victims and swiftly knocked them out with a glowing purplish-black claw.

'**I don't want you to die just yet Pein…that is if you and your pathetic Mightyena can survive for the night.**' Varshin laughed in his thoughts.

"Now to go find the pokemon I need." The silver-green haired man mumbled. He turned around and walked the way he came from with his Sneasel and grey colored Tyranitar following.

*****Elsewhere in the Base*****

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

More smoke filled the air and debris flew everywhere as another pokemon and a human with slicked back silver hair crashed over a pile of broken up rocks, scratch that, I mean BOULDERS.

"God Damn it all!" Hidan cursed angrily, "Arrgh, fuck this shit! Gengar, get back in there and that teach that asswipe of a bitch a lesson!" he commanded with a strained cough.

"GennnnnGAAAAARR!!" The ghost pokemon glared as he threw a **Shadow Ball** in the direction where a little girl no younger than nine with short violet-ginger streaked hair with orange eyes and a Hitmontop wearing a black belt item stood.

Hitmontop took the damage like it was nothing and smirked at Hidan and Gengar which pissed the two off even more.

"Take out Gengar and this fool with **Revenge**." Was all she said.

"Alright, Alexica." Hitmontop cheered and with an evil grin he rammed his glowing body into the ghost type causing it to go flying into Hidan.

"Fuuuuuuck!!" The two flew even further in the dark hallway and crashed into a broken wall up ahead.

"Haha, too easy." The fighting spin top pokemon said with a raised fist then did a kick. Though he stopped and turned around just in time to see his trainer leaving.

"Boss said let's go, he already got what he needed." Alexica said and disappeared around the corner with Hitmontop running after her.

*****Back to the Main Entrance Room Area*****

**SWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOSSHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A speedy blur flew down the dim lit hallways and came to a stop when it came across two bodies stuck underneath a boulder.

"I think my Garchomp spotted somethin' Konan." Kisame announced as the blue haired, amber eyed woman jumped off Javerio's Honchkrow and rushed over to the unmoving bodies.

When Konan was close enough to see who it is, she gasped. Right after that, Kisame, Garchomp, Javerio, and Honchkrow were immediately by her side. Lying there half dead underneath the heavy, huge boulder was the unconscious akatsuki leader, Pein and his equally unconscious pokemon, Mightyena.

"They're not breathing!" Konan said alarmed when she bent down to check for their pulse.

A flash of white light appeared by the boulder and revealed itself to be a tall yellow pokemon with a white stomach and black rings surrounding its ears and tail.

"Ampharos, move that boulder off of Pein and Mightyena." Javerio said.

"You too Garchomp." Kisame said as well.

Both pokemon grunted as they heaved the huge boulder up and tossed it away to the side. Crimson liquid immediately started flowing out like a river from Pein's side and abdomen, creating a huge red puddle in the process. Konan quickly tore off a large portion of her akatsuki cloak and pressed down hard on the wound to stop the massive blood flow.

"Come on you guys, help me out here." Konan's desperate voice cracked. The sight of her lover's bloody body and his half dead state was starting to get to her.

Kisame came over to take Konan's place while Konan got ready to perform CPR and Javerio whipped out a first aid kit and started to tend the wounds of Mightyena first and then Pein.

Konan pinched the man's nose and breathed two times into Pein mouth. When nothing happened, she then began to do chest compressions and afterwards breathe into his mouth again before checking for another pulse. Still nothing. She continued to do this a few more times, losing hope each second has passed. She was about to give up but not before Pein started to breathe again but coughed up a lot blood in the process and it got all over Konan's clothes and her face. Right now she didn't care because she was happy that she was able to save Pein's life. However, she knew that the spiky ginger haired man was not going to last long if he continued to lose any more blood.

"Thank god." Kisame said relieved.

"This still isn't enough, we need to take him to the hospital." Konan suggested immediately.

A grunt was heard from Mightyena as he woke up and tried to get up on his feet but fell back down immediately.

"Easy there Mightyena, I'm going to return you back to your ball to rest." Javerio said before getting one of Pein's pokeballs on his pokeball belt and returning the dark type pokemon back inside his ball.

"Thank you for your help Ampharos." He said, turning around to face his pokemon with a grateful look.

"Amp!" the electric smiled before she was returned back into her ball.

The pale blue-violet haired boy turned around to see Kisame carrying a bandaged up Pein on Garchomp's back. He and Konan did the same on Honchkrow's back and they all took off.

"This is bad, three deaths in one day." Javerio spoke up, "Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu didn't deserve this. However, their deaths shall not be in vain as we will fight back and make Crystalsound pay!" He shouted venomously with a curled fist. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Hey wait a minute, where's Hidan at?!" Kisame asked with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Konan reassured the blue man, "He said he'll find a way out and escape."

"Oh…" Was all Kisame and Javerio could mutter out.

It was silent for the rest of the night as they finally appeared out of the destroyed cave soared into the sky.

*****Outside Red Dawn's Base/Night- 9:50 p.m.*****

A shadowed figure was floating silently through the tall grass while carrying an injured person on its back. The bright light from the moon shinned down on the two to reveal a tired, scratched up Gengar and an unconscious, bleeding Hidan.

"Gen…gar…" The ghost pokemon panted and landed on the grassy ground to stop for a minute and look back at his trainer.

"Gengar…" he whispered solemnly before turning back around and taking the air again, heading towards the nearest hospital or pokemon center he could find.

**Reishine Town/Pokemon Center/Room 10- 10:00 p.m.**

Jade green eyes opened up and looked around the dark room wildly. Seeing everything in one piece and nothing out of the ordinary, Sakura calmed down. Her mind was still wheeling around the strange, yet horrifying dream she had just now. She was broken out of her thoughts when the warm arms around her waist tightened and the tired, muffled voice behind her spoke.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan, un?"

The silver pinkette felt guilty knowing that her tossing and turning had woken up Deidara.

"It's nothing Dei-kun and I'm sorry that I have woken you up." She reassured him with a lie/apologized.

She was then turned around and was now looking up at worried blue eyes.

"Please don't lie to me Sakura-chan. I want to know what's wrong, yeah." Deidara asked.

The pink-silver haired girl looked away from those memorizing eyes and looked down, weighing her options. After a minute or so, she sighed and laid her head in the crook of Deidara's neck before speaking.

"I had a dream, a strange and scary one at that…I don't know why but I…feel as if something…bad is going to happen." She said quietly and wrapped her arms around him.

The blond was silent for a while before he sighed and hugged the girl closer to his bare chest.

"I'm sure whatever it was everything will be alright. I mean it's just a dream after all." He said reassuringly.

"I know b-but it felt so r-real." She meekly protested.

"Lux…"

The black and blue electric pokemon came into view and rubbed up against Sakura's back in a reassuring, comforting manner. He was trying to cheer her up, he never really liked it when she got all sad or scared because he will always feel the same way too.

Deidara smiled and said "Even Luxray here agrees with me." He too rubbed her back soothingly in comfort and placed a small kiss upon her forehead.

"Try not to let it get to you too much, okay, yeah?"

Sakura smiled back and snuggled closer to the blond.

"Okay." The she fell back into a peaceful sleep again.

Luxray, seeing everything was alright now, moved to the other side edge of the bed and Deidara kissed Sakura's forehead again before bringing her even closer to him as possible and falling right back to sleep once again.

**Silverblaze City/Near the Underground Base inside the Department Building/Night- 11:00 p.m.**

Bodies lay everywhere, some dead, a few were missing a limb or two, and some were still alive but unconscious. The destruction of the city was bad and most of the citizens, trainers, coordinaters, and pokemon alike that lived here fled and went into hiding. Four members of Crystalsound walked through the empty streets without a care in the world.

"These guys never stood a chance." Alexica said as she stepped over an unconscious body of a sound member, "Really pathetic…" she snorted in disgust, having to step over another body, but a dead one with a missing arm this time.

"Not to mention those damn akatsuki members escaped earlier but at least some of them were taken care of." Iris laughed harshly.

"Indeed." Tyran laughed along as well.

"SILENCE YOUR BANTER IMMEDIATELY YOU THREE!" Varshin barked out coldly. Their constant chatting was starting to get on his last nerves since the three started talking right after they left akatsuki's base and haven't stopped since then.

"We're sorry leader-sama!" They apologized real quickly.

"Hn." Was only Varshin's response and it ticked the three off but they kept their mouth shut.

The four were now inside a pitch black room with machines and wires everywhere. Varshin fingered for a light switch and turned it on. Up ahead and inside five sealed, huge dome shaped containers that held the legendaries Lugia, Celebi, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, and Giratina.

"Hello my lovely **pets**." He greeted them with a fake smile only to receive their death glares in return.

"And now it's time to go to sleep, dearies." He said and grabbed a lever on a different machine, "Nighty night." He finished with a laugh before pulling it down and all five of the legendary pokemon cried out as they were shocked.

The only thing they heard before blacking out was "Now let's get to work."

* * *

**AN: *Sigh* this chapter is finally done. This one was a bit gruesome but oh well. I needed to add a little spice to this story anyway.**

**Same questions I will always ask. What did you like? What was your favorite part? How do you like the story so far?**

**You will make me the happiest girl in the world if you would just press that green button down below. It looks a little lonely there.**

**So people,**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Final Battle: Part 1

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it is packed with good action and two new pokemon appear for the very first time!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, just the ocs and Tsukikumo Organization and Crystalsound Organization that appear in the story.**

* * *

**Galerein City/Hospital Center/Morning Time- 8:00 a.m.**

Early at this time, it was real busy and bustling with people. Three people were waiting in the lobby room to wait for the results for their friend. These three people were Konan, Kisame, and Javerio.

"Do you think leader-sama is going to be alright?" Javerio asked.

"I hope so, he's too strong to stay down and die." Kisame said with a faraway look on his face.

"Yeah…" Konan agreed quietly.

"What the hell are you guys getting so gloomy about, leader-sama's not gonna die, ever!"

The three turned around to see Hidan, awake, bandaged and all, walking towards them.

"Where's Gengar at?" Kisame bluntly asked.

"Out to fetch those brats you guys called last night." Hidan bluntly replied back.

*****Outside of the Hospital Center*****

Gengar was floating in the air while leading a bunch of teenagers and adults the way.

"Gengar Gengar Gar." The ghost pokemon said and pointed to the big building up ahead.

Everyone turned towards the pink cat like pokemon that sat on top of Sakura's head (**AN: she swapped Espeon for this pokemon earlier**).

"Gengar said it's this building here up ahead." Mew translated for them.

They all nodded and went inside. After they got directions from the receptionist lady, they headed towards the waiting room in the far back. When they finally go there, they saw Konan, Javerio, Hidan, and Kisame getting up from off the chairs and walking towards them.

"Finally you're here!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Where's Pein's room at? You said he wanted to speak with me?" Sakura asked, getting right to the point.

"Damn, straightforward to the question and don't even say 'Hi' or anything." Hidan said heatedly under his breath.

The silver pinkette ignored the brooding silver haired, religious man and looked at Konan for an answer.

"Up ahead in room number three hundred and eight." the blue haired woman said.

Sakura nodded and said "Thank you". She looked back behind her to address the two pokemon by her brother's side "Let's go Luxray, Mew!"

"Lux!"

"Okay"

All three of them walked forward, leaving the others behind in the waiting room. In the hallway area filled with lots of doors, the three started skimming through the numbers from each door they passed by. They kept on walking a few more minutes until they stopped by a door that was labeled three hundred and eight. Sakura grabbed a hold of the handle and opened the door all the way up and walked inside with the other two following. Luxray used his long tail to shut the door quietly and walk back to his trainer's side. The three were greeted with the sight of a spiky ginger haired man with steel grey-green eyes laying back in his bed and looking out of the window.

"Pein, was it?" Sakura quietly greeted and walked the hospital bed and sat down in a chair that was right next it. Luxray stood on his hind legs and stood up, placing his paws on the sheets while Mew quietly floated over and sat on his trainer's head.

At the sound of her voice, the man turned his head to look at her and Sakura could see that the left side of his face and chest was bandaged up. He also had a deep scar on his right eyebrow that went all the way down to his chin. It looked about 2-3 inches long from what the silver pinkette noticed.

"You're finally here, Sakura Haruno." he said, his voice was quiet and hoarse from all the coughing he did yesterday when the nurses and doctors operated on him.

"Yes, I am." Sakura replied "Now what do you want to see me for?" she asked seriously.

"You've grown well." Pein said absentmindedly, observing the girl in front of him from head to toe.

Sakura blinked and did a double take on what she hoped he did not say. She also hoped that on what he just said did not have a double meaning behind it.

"Excuse me?"

Pein gave her a look that stated 'I'm-not-going-to-repeat-myself'. Sakura sighed and looked at him with a troubled expression.

"Do I know you…because…" she trailed off, unable to finish her question.

Thankfully, Pein what the silver pinkette was trying to ask.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, after all, you were very little the last time I saw you. That's pretty understandable." he explained.

"If that's true then why haven't I seen your face anywhere else?" Sakura asked "Then again, I…vaguely…remember seeing a….spiky ginger-red haired man with the same eyes as yours." she pondered in thought.

"Since you seem to know me so well…what are you to me?" she asked after about a minute of silence.

Pein sighed and asked "Have you ever wondered if you and Sasori had any more relatives?" he looked at her intently out of the corner of his eye "Specifically uncles?"

Sakura was surprised at the personal question he suddenly threw at her but answer it nonetheless.

"Yes, we did." she answered but her eyes widened when another thought came to her "Though one of them did look exactly like you now that I think about it. However, my memory is still foggy at the moment but why did you ask?"

Pein was silent for a few minutes but he decided that the truth needed to come out in the open now.

"That's because I AM that **person **Sakura. I was one of yours' and Sasori's **uncles**."

A pregnant silence kicked in right away as the silver pinkette was shocked to the core. However, she took Pein's face into her hands and looked at him real good. As soon as she did that, memories from her past swelled back up to the surface of her brain and recognition flashed in her eyes. After a good solid five minutes, Sakura had tears running down her face.

"It's…it's r-really y-you…oji-san." She choked on her words as the man nodded his head slowly.

"OJI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she bawled elastically and threw herself at Pein, wrapping her hands around him in a big hug. In return he hugged her back with closed eyes while rubbing the girl's hair in comfort when she continued to cry her eyes out.

When Sakura was done, she wiped her eyes and looked up with a happy, yet content look on her face.

"Where were you this whole time and why haven't you contacted me, Sasori, aniki, mother, or anyone else?" she asked quietly.

"I had a lot of assassins after me at that time, so I left because I did not want the rest of my family nor you guys to get involved. I found out who it was and discovered that it was the man who I always wanted to get rid of and he had evil intentions of causing this world harm. It's funny because this man and I share the same views and ambitions, but the difference between us was how we wanted to go about these goals differently. He was greatly amused that we were the same in a way and he created the organization, Akatsuki, and he brought Konan and I in to move forward with this goal. He assigned me as leader and take care of anything while he be in the shadows and go about his business. This made me suspicious about him at first. Later he had me recruit more members in to help out with our goal. Though as the years went on, he started doing things behind our backs that we weren't aware of until Konan caught him one day. He was performing something that we did not approve of and other times he had me assign missions to the others to assassinate you since he saw you as a threat to the organization. I instantly refused and tried to talk him out of it. Right there, he was suspicious but drop the matter after thinking over my answers and swore that he would never assign that mission again. Though that made him wary of me and kept a close eye on both Konan and I. But one day, he ordered an assassination mission, without my notification, to Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame to kill you."

"Because the other members wouldn't do it since they know me and care about me." Sakura said/finished for him.

Pein nodded and continued, "Yes, thankfully. They failed which I was glad for, you survived but I was furious and I had to literally hold myself back from ripping that man to shreds. After that day, Konan and I could no longer trust him and in same for him to us." He looked up at the ceiling with a deep frown on his bandaged face, "Lately he has been quietly inactive for a while, that made me more on edge and suspicious of his motives but he hasn't done anything any so far. I was relieved at that but I still hate him," a small smile stretched across his lips and he laughed "I'm just happy that he's dead now. One less person I don't have to deal with."

'**Not to mention….I should in some way thank those crystalsound cronies for killing him…but I'm not going to.**'

"Wow. So what was his name?" Sakura asked curiously with narrowed brows.

"His name was Madara Uchiha, though everyone may have known him as Tobi."

Shocked speechless, the silver pinkette could only mutter out "Isn't that…"

"The former gym leader of Shadowreil City from Johto and the first to become a dark aura guardian in history, yes." Pein answered.

"Did anyone else know of his real identity, the true leader of akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"Besides Konan and myself, I would say no. However, I suspected that Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame knew him too…or at least figured it out on their own." he replied.

It was now quiet again…that is before Sakura spoke up again.

"Uncle Pein, why did you change your name, Nagato, and especially your hair?"

"To hide my real identity from others and make myself a new one."

"Oh, okay."

More silence, it was getting really awkward now since the two had nothing else they could think of to say.

"You're going to take on Varshin and his organization then save the legendaries he stole from me, are you?" Pein mumbled into his niece's soft hair.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Please be careful." he tightened his hold on the girl.

"I will…" she answered and tightened her hold on him too.

From there the two talked some more before Pein said he was going to rest some more so Sakura, Mew, and Luxray left the room after he fell asleep. Once outside, she was bombarded with questions from everyone and she answered them all one at a time. It wasn't until noon the gang left and started heading towards Silverblaze City.

**Silverblaze City/Crystalsound's Underground Base/Evening- 6:00 p.m.**

Mewtwo's POV

Everything was all fuzzy and blurry when I opened my eyes for the second time that day. Looking around I saw that my friends and I were still stuck in this tube filled with greenish-blue liquid. However, it did not last long because an immense surge of pain hit me real hard like a ton of bullets. I grunted and held my head in my hands and turned to look at my legendary colleagues. They all seemed to be fine except for that weird looking machine device on their heads -WAIT, A MACHINE DEVICE?!! When I looked closer, it resembles some sort of helmet with lots of gems and a creepy, eerie looking eye on it. Feeling a little nervous, I checked my own head and sure enough there was one stuck on real tight.

"Ne, where are we?" a small, groggy voice asked and others groans followed up.

Seems like Celebi and the others have awoken now.

"H-Hey, what the hell is THIS?!" Rayquaza screeched, scratching and pulling at the device that was attached to his head in a hasty manner.

"I don't know." I answered for him.

"Ah, you're awake now Mewtwo." Giratina stated/pointed out.

"Of course I am. Been awake longer than you four have…that's for sure." I replied back bluntly.

"I wonder where that man went and what does he and his organization want with us?" Lugia asked while looking over at the green dragon (Rayquaza) with a raised brow.

The damn dragon was still scratching and pulling at the device but he stopped after the adrenaline died down and was now panting and sweating with a red face.

"They probably want to use our power to either destroy or take over the world. It's so freakin' cliché and damn obvious for many bad guys in this world." Celebi guessed/snorted.

"Well I won't let them!" I angrily protested.

"You're not the only one who feels the same, Mewtwo." Giratina sighed.

"This pitiful organization thinks it can control us? Well they are going to be in for a rude awakening. I refuse to take part in anything they do let alone become their pawns!"

"Yeah!" the other four angrily/enthusiastically cheered and agreed with me and my declaration.

All of us quieted down real quick when the door opened up and in came the girl with glasses and her dark colored Zangoose.

Normal POV

Iris took a look around the lab room to make sure nothing was out of place and then switched her sights on the quiet yet glaring legendaries.

"Alright you five, it's time now!" she declared her announcement and took out a remote control, pressing the button.

When Mewtwo felt that familiar tingling sensation again, he along with Lugia and Rayquaza put up a barrier on themselves to repel the shockwave of energy just in time. Though Celebi and Giratina weren't fast enough to do anything and got hit by the shockwave energy right away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Rayquaza roared in anger. The loud, wailing, and painful cries of his two friends pissed him, Mewtwo, and Lugia off to the highest level.

"You bitch, take this!" Lugia rammed extremely hard against the tube, busting it completely open and firing an **Aeroblast** at the shocked, wide-eyed black and pale orange haired girl.

"I don't think so." Zangoose got in front of his trainer and used **Protect **to block the high pressured wind attack which snapped Iris out of her shock.

"Damn it!" Lugia cursed, gritting his teeth in anger at his failed move.

Seeing an opening, Mewtwo took advantage of it and swooped in past Zangoose, towards the girl with his fist glowing with aura before firing it.

"Heh…" Iris chuckled and blocked Mewtwo's **Aura Sphere **with an aura shield, shocking the humanoid legendary pokemon.

Then out of nowhere a **Shadow Ball **flew past Iris and Zangoose and blasted Mewtwo, causing an explosion.

"Arrrrrrgh!!" he cried out before flying back and crash landing on Rayquaza and Lugia whose cages were long broken.

"What hell was that?!' Lugia grunted in pain from the broken glass that was piercing through his back and the combined weight of Mewtwo and Rayquaza on him.

"And who did that?!" Mewtwo raged in agreement.

"It was me!" A sinister evil voice laughed out loud.

A tall shadowed figure jumped down from the ceiling and onto the ground where the light flashed brightly on the person. It was a bipedal steel gray fox pokemon with long crimson red-black mane tied at the end of his butt with a blue band, red claws adorned on his hands and feet, the mouth was outlined red accompanied by pearly sharp canines, and its eerie glowing blue almond shaped eyes outlined in red flashed with mischief.

"Who the hell are you?!" the three legendaries, Zangoose, and Iris demanded with bewildered looks on their faces.

"The name's Zoroak."

"Zoroak or whoever the hell you, how dare you break into our base!" Iris growled out.

"Leave now or I will make sure you suffer." Zangoose threatened dangerously, raising his sharp clawed hand to emphasize his point. Meaning that he was serious as well.

When Zoroak didn't answer but smirk evilly/tauntingly at them, the cat ferret lost his temper and attacked the dark type pokemon.

"Too slow." He dodged with a laugh and repeatedly slashed Zangoose with his deadly sharp claws.

The attack was so fast that no one not even Zangoose himself could see. The powerful blows caused enough damage to send the cat ferret to his knees and on the floor with wounds bleeding all over the place and then blacking out. The others covered their mouths in horror and Iris attacked Zoroak in blind fury. Seeing that the human girl was not even a challenge kicked her into the legendaries and the remote in her hand went flying and landed on the wet ground. A chain reaction occurred as the remote crackled in the wet puddle and then shocked the hell out of Lugia, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, and Iris. The shock destroyed a machine behind them and it exploded. The aftereffect shockwave blew the four away and they all crashed into a wall up ahead, breaking through it on contact.

Looking at all the damage he caused, Zoroak laughed again and said "Well that was fun."

**Leaf Storm **and **Ominous Wind **came at Zoroak who dodged just in time and look up to see an awake, glaring Celebi and an enraged Giratina.

"Welllllll…I gotta split." he said and quickly teleported out of the room before the two could fire another round of attacks at him.

Just then a bright light appeared in the middle of the room and formed a small shape of a steel grey fox with red paws, had a fluffy tail, the tuff strands of hair at the top of his head was red, it had red little eyebrows, and had pupiless blue eyes.

"Another one-" Giratina screeched before machine on his head with the eye flashed red and he along with Celebi was engulfed by a black cloud.

The little fox backed away slowly, not liking the sinister evil energy the two were being trapped inside the dark cloud. When it dispersed, the two legendary pokemon were glowing blackish purple, their skin tone was a darker color, they had weird symbols on their stomachs, and their eyes were pupiless and glowing bright red. The two smiled evilly at the shaking fox, their sharp lengthened canines peeking out from their mouths and fired a dark colored version of **Hyper Beam**/**Solarbeam **it. With a scared yip, the little dark type fox jumped out of the way from the powerful attacks and teleported out of the room while taking the three unconscious legendaries with him just in time as the room blew up.

*****In another room*****

Tyran and Alexica were busy with making the preparations. They were worried if this plan of their leader's will work or not. They stopped however when an earthquake like rumble shook the room and everything fell over. Glass broke everywhere and the electricity went out, making the place very dark. Seconds later, Tyran used his aura to light up the place so that they can see and access the damage.

"What the hell was that?!" Alexica shouted in alarm.

"I don't know but I don't like the sound of it."Tyran answered with a frown.

However, he and Alexica were shocked when the door to the room blew off and two dark, floating figures with glowing bodies and glowing eyes came in.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The two possessed legendary pokemon fired attacks throughout the room like crazy and the two humans disappeared in thin air just in to escape the room that has now exploded.

* * *

**AN: Well that was one crazy chapter. You get to see more action and a tragedy scene happen in the next chappie. So sad this almost over too, it's not like I can keep dragging the story on or anything.**

**Again, ****same questions I will always ask. Did you like? What was your favorite part? How do you like the story so far?**

**I see that the ones who DO read my story don't review. Please do so this time. I hate repeating myself but I would like to hear what you think of this story or chapter. I don't mind any helpful criticism; good lord knows I need it to work on my grammar mistakes.**

**So people,**

**READ & REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Final Battle: Part 2

**AN: Here's second part of the final battle. I may warn you though, you might need to bring a box of tissues or not. Depends on how it's going to affect you guys.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, just the ocs and Tsukikumo Organization and Crystalsound Organization that appear in the story. **_I'm getting tired of saying this *sigh*_

* * *

**Silverblaze City/Outside of the Base/Night- 8:00 p.m.**

A huge explosion shook the destroyed city grounds as two legendaries appeared in the clearing. They both roared and started firing different type of attacks everywhere like crazy. Unknown to the two rampaging pokemon, a bright light appeared and out came Lugia, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, and the little dark fox.

"This is not good. Those machines attached to their heads are making them act like this." Mewtwo explained. He looked down at the fox "Thank you for saving us little one, what's your name?" He asked.

The fox was startled for a moment but answered anyway in a mature child-like voice.

"Zorua."

"No need to be afraid Zorua, we won't hurt you." Rayquaza reassured him.

"Okay." Zorua nodded in relief.

They all turned back around to see a rift being created by Celebi and Giratina. A gigantic hole was opening and growing.

"Oh no, if that rift continues to get bigger it will suck up everything till there is nothing left!" Lugia shouted in alarm.

"And destroy the whole world too." A familiar dark voice said from behind them.

Before the four could turn around, they were hit by a huge **Shadow Ball**.

"Arrrgh!" The four cried out as they crashed into the ground.

**Silverblaze Forest/Night- 8:10 p.m.**

The skies started to change colors as the booming of thunder could be heard along with the flash of lightning. The clouds became darker and forming together until droplets of water started falling from the skies. It was now raining. Those droplets became heavier and came down faster until it was pouring rain.

Splash…..Splash…..Splash…..

Footsteps ran through huge water puddles that were forming on the grassy ground in seconds. Sakura and the gang were running through the dark forest, trying to hurry to the city. They did not like the mini earthquakes that were tearing up the grounds and the strangely dark sky that appeared minutes ago.

"We need to hurry you guys! Pick up the pace!" Mew shouted over the crazy storm as he lead his trainer and her friends the way.

Crackle…Crackle…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

CRAAAAACCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"Oh shit!" Sakura cried out when a HUGE tree snapped in half from being struck by lightning, caught on fire hurled straight towards her.

"Protect Sakura-chan, Infernape, un!"

A red and white blur jumped in front of the silver pinkette and caught the burning tree before it could crush her.

"Macarrrrrgh!" Infernape roared as he threw the tree high up and then shattered it to pieces with a single **Mach Punch**.

"Thank you Dei-kun and Infernape." Sakura sighed in relief as they all started running again with Deidara going over to his girlfriend's side and Infernape following pursuit.

"No problem/Macarrr." They responded.

They all ran some more until they've reached the destroyed city to witness Lugia, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, and Zorua get hit by a powerful **Dark Pulse **attack from Zoroak.

"Guys!" Mew yelled out in worry and flew towards his fallen friend.

"Wait, Mew!" Sakura and Luxray ran after him ignoring the shrill calls of their friends.

Another bright light appeared and out came Varshin, Tyran, and Alexica. The leader of Crystalsound brought out a pokeball and summoned his blacked colored Tyranitar.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Raaaaaaaaaa!" Tyranitar let out a mighty roared and fired an orange-white beam directly in front of the path that Mew, Sakura, and Luxray were heading in. It worked because the three stopped in time to avoid the blast but everything went up in smoke, blocking everyone's view. Tyranitar wasn't so lucky when a big orange blur flew out of the smoke and tackled him.

"Raaaaa!" The huge rock type pokemon cried in pain as he fell in a heap on the ground.

"Good job Dragonite." The silver pinkette praised as she, Mew, and Luxray ran out of the smoke cloud and past the crystalsound members. "You stay here and take care of Varshin and his two lackeys!" She ordered.

"Burrrrrra." The dragon pokemon nodded and turned his attention to the three and Zoroak in front of him.

"I don't think so." Alexica said and was about to summon he pokemon along with Tyran but they were interrupted by Dragonite's** Thunderbolt** attack.

Occupied with the orange dragon, the four did not notice Deidara, Kiyosha, and Sasori run by and past them.

**Inside The Rift Space**

It was a crazy storm going on in here. The wind was crackling with energy and everything from outside is getting sucked in. And because of that, this place is getting bigger and wider by the minute. The possessed Celebi and Giratina were fighting each other and throwing powerful attacks at their disposal back and forth, causing more destruction throughout the place. From the sidelines, Zorua watched on as Lugia put up a barrier to protect everyone.

BOOOOOOOO-CRAAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKKKKK

The barrier shattered as two attacks from Celebi and Giratina broke through and unfortunately, struck Lugia hard. The guardian of the sea fell back with a painful cry and Rayquaza quickly put up another barrier, a stronger one this time, to block the next two attacks that almost struck them. With a growl, Mewtwo's eyes and whole body glowed blue and formed a bubble of psychic energy around him and came out of the barrier, charging at the two possessed pokemon. In the very back, Sakura and her pokemon appeared in the place just in time to see Mewtwo crash into a pile of rocks and Rayquaza and Zorua get struck by multiple attacks after the barrier broke. The massive green dragon and dark fox fell back with piercing cries. Having enough of seeing this, Sakura recklessly ran forward to call out to Celebi and Giratina, almost getting hit by their attacks. However, one attack came hurtling at the girl and was struck hard by it.

"Luxray!" The electric lion cried out in horror and ran forward to his trainer's side.

"**Aura Sphere**!" Mew shouted and threw a blue energy orb at the incoming **Dark Pulse **that was about to hit his trainer again.

"Arrrgh…" Sakura grunted but ignored the pain as she got back up with the help of Luxray and Mew. This time all three of them ran forward towards their dangerous destination.

Running, dodging, and countering anything that cam their way, the three pushed on even after getting hit by several attacks. They were not about to give up no matter what.

"Ah shit!" Sakura, Mew, and Luxray looked on with wide eyes as the biggest **Hyper Beam **they've ever seen in their life cam soaring towards them.

"**Hydro Pump**!"

"**Overheat**!"

"**Thunder**!"

The three attacks connected to the Hyper Beam and caused an explosion on contact. The three coughed but looked back to see…

"Go on ahead, we'll take care of any attacks those two legendaries fire." Sasori said with Feraligatr, Deidara, Infernape, Kiyosha, and Pachirisu by his side.

"Okay!" Sakura replied.

From there on, all of them fought against the possessed legendaries with the helped of Mewtwo, Lugia, Rayquaza, and Zorua (after they recovered). Climbing up on one of the floating rocks in the windy, purple skies, Sakura clutched on tight while Mew and Luxray were at the bottom floor taking care of stray attacks.

"Nnnngh…" She winced when the wind blew harshly against her, whipping her long hair in her face and making small cuts appear.

She waited a couple of seconds before the wind died down and then jumped over to the next rock. Just when she was almost there, the wind came back even faster and harsher than the previous one and blew Sakura off course. Panicking, she grabbed onto a big, long rock that was close by but yelped when she slipped and started sliding down. Luckily, she managed to catch herself in time when she reached the very end of the rock, her body dangling. Though she hissed when her hands flared up in pain and turned dark red, signifying that they were starting to bleed. She gulped when pieces of the rock came off and dropped down below into the darkness. She whimpered but pulled herself up with little difficultly and stayed glued onto the rock. Her bleeding hands made it harder to stay on the floating rock and she added more pressure, ignoring the pain, to prevent herself from slipping again. She turned her head the best she can and looked at the two legendaries fighting one another and shouted over the roar of the harsh winds.

"Celebi, Giratina, please stop fighting! You're hurting everyone and destroying everything!" Sakura pleaded.

Her calls were ignored as they continued to fight and more attacks along with the crackling energy bolts struck the other legendaries, her pokemon, and friend below. Their anguish cries of pain were killing her inside.

"You don't need to do this, there is no danger!" She tried once more.

Another attack from the two caused a really huge explosion that sent broken rock pieces everywhere. Some stuck Sakura while the rest hit everyone else below, electing another painful cry from them. More damage was added from the crackling energy bolts that shocked everyone in the vicinity of the area. Ignoring the fact that she was getting electrocuted, with a loud cry she jumped towards the two who fired their attacks at the same time.

"PLEASE, NO MORE!" She cried, tearing pouring as she landed right in the middle. "STOPPPP-AAAAAGHH!"

And then it happened…

Time seemed to have slowed down and came to a stop when Sakura got hit by the attacks. This explosion was so big and so powerful that it was enough to blow everyone, including the possessed legendaries, away. Though it drew their attention to the scene and it was the worst one yet to see. With a shocked look on her face and red liquid ran down from her open mouth and open stomach, blood splattered everywhere and sprayed everyone down below. Then her body glowed a bright white before slowing turning to stone. Then to everyone's horror, her frozen body started falling. Mew and Luxray tried to get there in time to catch her, but failed as the body crashed hard to the ground and to make it even worse…

CRAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!

Tiny pieces of Sakura's stoned body laid everywhere on the destroyed ground. Enraged and heartbroken, Mew flew after the possessed ones to handle the situation himself. With a loud ear shattering cry, Luxray ran over to his trainer and slumped to the floor with his head down. He gathered all the pieces together in a pile to form the shape of his best friend/trainer again.

"Lux…" He sadly called in a whine and nudged the unmoving body.

Nothing happened.

"Lux….LUXRAY!" He tried a Thunderbolt attack.

Nothing happened again.

"LUXRAY!"

Again, nothing.

"LUXRAY!"

And still nothing again.

"LUXRAY!"

Over in the sidelines, everyone watched on with heartbroken looks and still aware of the booming chaos happening around them.

"Nooo…." Sasori, Kiyosha, and Deidara whispered solemnly. They were just about ready the break down and cry, though they were already close to it since tears gathered up in their eyes.

"LUUUUXXXXXXX!" Luxray panted from repeatedly using his thunderbolt.

"Lux…Lux….LUXRAAAAYYYYY…Lux…Lux!" The lion pokemon panted harshly as he ran out of electricity. Staring at his trainer, he finally realized that there was no way she will ever come back. And that cold hard truth hit him and the group real hard.

"Luxray…Lux…" Luxray squeaked/whimpered out as tears started falling out of his eyes and trailing down his face until the droplets splashed onto Sakura's frozen, broken body.

"Lux….LUXRAYYYYYYYYY!" He wailed, tears flowing down like a running waterfall.

"Ferallllaa!" The big water alligator pokemon cried too, his head was done and tears steadily falling.

"Naaaaape!" The fire monkey was rubbing his wet face, tears dripping to the ground.

"Pachi…chupa!" The electric squirrel sniffed his nose running and his tears flowing down his cheeks.

And well the group, let's just say that they were just crying just as much as their pokemon was. It was even worse when the rest of Sakura's pokemon (except for Dragonite) came out and cried with them. The legendaries even silently cried for the girl, they knew that she didn't deserve this when she was only one brave enough to try and stop this mess.

* * *

**AN: That was really sad, even I cried a little when I wrote this part. Any who, the battle will come to an end in the next chapter. **

**Again, ****same questions I will always ask. Did you like? What was your favorite part? How do you like the story so far?**

**Now people don't forget to…**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 Final Battle: Part 3

**This is the last part of the final battle. Hope you guys will enjoy it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, just the ocs and Tsukikumo Organization and Crystalsound Organization that appear in the story.**

_**Recap**_: _"Lux…Lux….LUXRAAAAYYYYY…Lux…Lux!" The lion pokemon panted harshly as he ran out of electricity. Staring at his trainer, he finally realized that there was no way she will ever come back. And that cold hard truth hit him and the group real hard._

"_Luxray…Lux…" Luxray squeaked/whimpered out as tears started falling out of his eyes and trailing down his face until the droplets splashed onto Sakura's frozen, broken body._

"_Lux….LUXRAYYYYYYYYY!" He wailed, tears flowing down like a running waterfall._

"_Ferallllaa!" The big water alligator pokemon cried too, his head was done and tears steadily falling._

"_Naaaaape!" The fire monkey was rubbing his wet face, tears dripping to the ground._

"_Pachi…chupa!" The electric squirrel sniffed his nose running and his tears flowing down his cheeks._

_And well the group, let's just say that they were just crying just as much as their pokemon was. It was even worse when the rest of Sakura's pokemon (except Dragonite) came out and cried with them. The legendaries even silently cried for the girl, they knew that she didn't deserve this when she was only trying to stop this mess_.

* * *

If you were to look closely, the tears from all the pokemon were starting to flow around the body of Sakura, glowing and sparkling brightly. Unknown to Luxray and everyone else, the tears that were collected, splashed onto the body. Then something amazing happened. The body started glowing again but more colorful until it started to form into the shape of a girl. Luxray noticed the light dimmed down but his eyes widened when he saw an arm twitch, then the body slowly started to move. Painfully slow, the girl's eyes opened to reveal sparkling green orbs.

"Huh?" Sakura spoke groggily until her eyes landed on her speechless friend. "Luxray…?"

The electric lion didn't say anything for a moment, but his expression quickly changed and with an elastic, heartwarming cry, he ran and jumped on the silver pink haired girl. Mew zoomed over and crushed his trainer in a hug with a cry. More joined in as Sasori, Kiyosha, and Deidara with their pokemon jumped in with tears of happiness. The sight was heartwarming enough with Deidara repeatedly showering his girl with kisses, Sasori, and Kiyosha burying their heads in the girl's hair. Even the three's pokemon were doing the same. Though all their tears were soaking Sakura to the bone but she didn't mind and that they were….crushing her to the point she had a hard time breathing. The other legendary pokemon sighed in relief then smiled at the lovely scene. Guess it goes to show you that pokemon really were full of life. And that was enough to revive the girl. Well who would've known? What was shocking enough was that the two possessed legendaries glowed before turning back to normal. The device attached to their heads shattered, fell off, and disappear.

"Oh man, my head hurts so badly." Celebi mumbled/moaned and Giratina winced but nodded his head in agreement.

The two looked down at the peaceful scene and instantly felt guilty for the damage, death, and destruction they've caused. Even though they were possessed that whole time, deep down they were aware of everything and saw what was happening but couldn't do anything to stop it and that they had no control over their bodies nor their own will. Now that the two were free, Celebi and Giratina flew down and went over to the people and pokemon to apologize.

******* Out****side the Rift Space*******

Tyranitar and Sneasel let out a cry as the two crashed to the ground, knocked out cold. X signs replaced their eyes. Though it seems like Zoroak wasn't there since he retreated earlier because of his wounds and that he was losing. Smart choice.

"Damn it!" Varshin cursed angrily as he glared hard at Dragonite and Mightyena who were cheering, doing a…victory dance as well?

"A job well done, Mightyena." Pein said and turned to look at his niece's Dragonite. "You too Dragonite." He let out a small smile when the Dragonite gave him a thumbs up with a signature grin.

"I can't believe we lost." Alexica growled under her breath.

"Let's get out of here." Tyran suggested nervously.

Unfortunately for them, they couldn't because they suddenly found themselves handcuffed.

"What the hell?"

"You three are under arrest of the destruction of Silverblaze city, explosion in the forest, numerous deaths of people and stealing/kidnappings of pokemon and valuable items, black-market activities, and terrorism!" John shouted.

The police force and ambulance was finally here and accessing the damage (including the dead bodies) while getting information from the witnesses here. Luckily the legendaries disappeared unnoticed as to not attract or cause attention to themselves. One of the officers, Anko, led the three handcuffed crystalsound members into the back of the police truck and shut the door closed.

"A job well done as I always say." Ashley snickered as everyone else and the pokemon laughed. They all failed to notice a police officer behind until he said something.

"Hey! You guys are Akatsuki, aren't ya?"

Hidan turned around with an annoyed look on his face and answered for his fellow colleagues.

"Yeah. What the hell are you going to do about it-ARRRGGHHHHHH!" He was hit in the back of his head by Kisame.

"Gen…gar, Gang…" the ghost pokemon shook his head with a sweat-drop. His trainer could be so stupid at times.

The policeman who asked the question narrowed his eyes and Pein intervened before anything could happen.

"You'll have to excuse my friend's rudeness. He can be a bit of a…dimwit...sometimes." the akatsuki leader ignored the indignant 'hey' from said person and continued. "Yes we are Akatsuki, but we were never really causing any trouble if that's what you're thinking of."

"You could press more charges on those three crystalsound members for the death of our three comrades, destruction of our headquarters, and landing my boyfriend, Pein here, into the hospital half-dead." Konan added.

Officer Anko passed by and heard their conversation and nodded. "We'll do that, thank you for everything."

"Yeah" the previous officer agreed.

"It was our pleasure." Javerio grinned cheekily.

She saluted them in a good-bye manner and left with the rest of the police force and ambulance.

"Huh…?" Pichu's ears twitched and he turned around on Ashley's head to look behind them.

"What is it Volt?" Ashley asked.

"They're back!" He shouted with a big smile.

That statement made everyone turn around to see Sakura and the rest of the group walking towards them.

Suigetsu, who noticed their tattered clothing especially Sakura's stated "Daaaaaaammn! It looks like you've been through hell and back."

Sakura, who was being supported by Deidara and Sasori, replied with a sheepish laugh "I guess you can say that."

Everything seems alright and the bad guys have been taken care of and the legendary pokemon have returned to their respective homes.

"Hey guys, let's go." Mew said from up top on Sakura's head. "I think we all been through enough for one day." He finished tiredly.

They all nodded and started heading back to Galerein City for a nice, long, and deserved rest.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be the last folks. All the drama is over and the ending is here. Time for the daily chapter questions!**

**Did you like? What was your favorite part? How do you like the story so far?**

**Read and Review, ppl!**


	12. Chapter 12 Epilouge

**AN: This is it folks. So enjoy the ending!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, just the ocs and Tsukikumo Organization and Crystalsound Organization that appear in the story.**

* * *

**5 Years Later**

Cherry Blossom petals floated in the air and the wind ruffling the little leaves off the trees in the surrounding grassy and flowery area. The light from the burning sun above shined down below, giving the trees a beautiful glow. Sitting down underneath a huge tree that gave them shade were three people. One was a long blond haired man with a half ponytail and fringe on the left side of his face, leaning back against the trunk with his arms wrapped around the pink haired woman who was leaning up against him. Next to them was an electric lion curled up, half asleep, and watching the flower pollens flying in the wind. These three were, Deidara, Sakura Haruno, and Luxray.

"Everything seems so peaceful now." Sakura said with a soft sigh, a smile lit on her face.

"Yeah, un." Deidara agreed with a faraway look on his content face.

Since then, everyone has been doing fine for all these years and the world's been peaceful ever since Sound and Crystalsound disappeared without a trace. There seemed to be no reason for either the police force or the legendary pokemon to watch over everyone as much as they use to back then. It was amazing enough that the crime rates from all over dropped dramatically, so we particularly don't see them anymore….well at least that's what other trainers, coordinators, and pokemon alike thought. Although for most, everyday life seemed so dull now with nothing to do and no adventures to go on. The gang was doing very well and have somewhat accomplished their dreams. Both Sasuke and Naruto managed to win all eight badges and participate in the Shinnoh League. Sasuke only made it to the top three but was satisfied/happy that he beat his brother. Naruto however, went all the way and beat his dad but rejected the championship title (like Sakura did, but she's still know as the champion) for both obvious and unknown reasons. Both Ino and Karin became great coordinator across the Shinnoh region but not good enough to beat the grand festival champions (Sakura, Sasori, and Tsunade) and elite coordinators (Ashley, Deidara, and others). Hinata got his wish and finally win over her father's recognition because of her great skills as a trainer and took her under his wing to train with the help of his nephew, Neji Hyuga to one day become tag team gym leaders. Sakura, Kiyosha, Deidara, Sasori, and a few others left Shinnoh and went back to their home region. Right now, they were all in Floroma Crystal Town, catching up and hanging out. Today, this afternoon Sakura and Deidara were spending quality time with one another while everyone else was running around and about in the area somewhere. Everyone was happy when the blond and silver pinkette took their relationship further to the next level. It was especially when Sakura came out one day and announced that she was pregnant. That was a shock to everyone and Deidara as well. The news only made it funny because Deidara had been eating breakfast and drinking some hot coffee at the time when she told him the news and his response was chocking on the food and spilling hot, steaming, coffee on his boxers, unfortunately in the crotch area. Yeah, you can literally his Deidara's scream miles away. That was actually four years ago. Following after on the next event, Deidara proposed to Sakura on New Year's Eve two years ago. It was the happiest moments of the silver pinkette's life. Though during that time, Deidara was afraid that Sakura's family wasn't going to except him. He was proven wrong on the next day when Kiyosha, Sayuri, Sasori, Pein, and Konan congratulated him with hugs, pats on the back, and three a huge celebration party to boot. Inviting friends over such as Ashley's group, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Brainyu, Hirena, Jiremuno, Itachi, and Kisame.

"Never thought I would get this far with what I have in life." Sakura murmured sleepily, leaning up to kiss the blond's cheek.

"You mean have everything you want…and the perfect loving family." Deidara said and looked down at his wife and she nodded "Well you do deserve it…for everything you've done for everyone, un." he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Sakura in turn responded whole heartily.

The kiss deepened when Deidara turned Sakura around to face him and he released her lips to move down and nip her neck. She moaned at the lovely sensation her husband was giving her and her body shivered excitedly as she began to heat up. Long fingers skillfully glided over Sakura's body as the blond carefully guided his wife on the grassy ground with him on top awhile kissing her. Finding the need of wanting more, Sakura wrapped her legs around Deidara's waist and grinded her lower body against his, making his moan. Deidara growled and slipped his hands up Sakura's shirt and started to massage her covered breast. Sakura moaned louder in response and continued to grind against Deidara, creating a wonderful friction that left the two moaning/groaning and wanting moan. Deidara kissed her again with more passion than before and continued his with hands on the girl's breast. Before they could go any further with Deidara half way taking lifting up Sakura's shirt, they were interrupted by a loud, embarrassed cough. Sakura and Deidara stopped at their heated make-out session and looked behind them to see a spiky brown haired teen with black eyes. He had disgusted look on his face despite the redness of it.

"Eww, not out here you guys. Get a room for kami sakes!" he laughed.

Deidara groaned, irritated that their neighbor, Konohamaru Sarutobi, interrupted them. Though nonetheless, he leaned down and whispered something in Sakura's ear.

"We'll continue this later when we're fully _**alone**_, yeah_." _he purred and inwardly smirked when his wife flushed a deep red.

"Okay." she giggled.

She smiled when Deidara gave her a chaise kiss on the cheek, got off of her, and sat up.

"What is it Konohamaru?" Sakura asked with a sigh.

With a grin the boy answered "Can I have a quick double battle with you? I want to see if I'm strong enough to compete in the Johto League by testing my skills against a trainer of your caliber."

Seeing that his wife was going to be busy, Deidara got up and walked over in the direction where Sasori, Pein, and Kiyosha were sitting at.

"I guess I can." Sakura let a small smile appear on her lips.

Konohamaru cheered and ran over to an empty field space with the silver pinkette following. Facing each other, they took their ready positions and each took out their pokeballs. Konohamaru with his two and Sakura with one.

"I'll go first. "he suggested and Sakura nodded in okay.

"Come on out, Combusken and Furret!" he called out as he threw both pokeballs into the air and out came a fire/fighting type bird and a normal type ferret.

"Busken!" Combusken blew a stream of fire in the air and raised his claws in ready position.

"Furret!" Furret back flipped once and slid into a stance while flicking her tail back and forth

Sakura smirked and called over "Ready to battle, Luxray?"

"Lux!" Luxray roared excitedly and nodded.

He ran over to the field just as soon as Sakura chose her second pokemon, her Clefable. Luxray released a little static electricity from his body while Clefable raised her clenched to fist. All four pokemon stared each other down, trying to size one another up in hopes of intimidating each other.

"Go Combusken, **Mega Kick** on Luxray! Furret use **Rollout** on Clefable!" Konohamaru commanded, starting out first.

In response Sakura had Luxray use **Iron Tail** and Clefable to use **Focus Punch **to counter. Four attacks clashed together, causing an explosion to erupt and for the pokemon to jump back. Not too far away, Sasori, Kiyosha, Pein, and Deidara watched the battle with slight interest.

"I guess some things never change." Sasori chuckled.

"You're right, un." Deidara laughed in agreement.

"DADDY!"

The four turned around to see a four year old blond-pink haired girl with jade green eyes running towards them and jumped onto Deidara. He caught her with and oofgh but smiled nonetheless and ruffled her hair.

"Hey sweetie." Deidara said.

"Hello Suki." Kiyosha, Sasori, and Pein greeted.

At the sight of the three, the little girl's eyes lit up in happiness.

"Uncle Kiyosha, Uncle Sasori, and Uncle Pein!" she cried out.

The three laughed as the girl tried to grab their hair (**AN:** **They were leaning back in the grass**) but pouted when she missed. Then she looked up towards her dad.

"Daddy, where's mommy at?" she asked.

"Over there battling with our neighbor, Konohamaru." Deidara answered, pointing in the direction up ahead.

Suki looked forward and saw what her dad and uncles were watching. She knew what this was, it was a pokemon battle. As the battle continued to rage on, Suki began to take interest. With awed eyes, she watched the four pokemon go at each other with everything they've got. In a way, it looked like a beautiful and memorizing dance to her.

"Your mom is a very good and talented coordinator/trainer, un." Deidara said.

"I know." Suki replied and looked at her dad. "When I grow up, I wanna be a pokemon trainer?"

Deidara looked down at his daughter and smiled "You can become whatever you want, Suki."

Happy, Suki smiled and snuggled into her dad and continued to watch the battle with the four.

* * *

**AN: And we bring our story to an end. I know this chapter didn't have much action besides the description explaining what has happened in the past years. Though the small double battle makes up for it.**

**I'll leave it up to you guys to see who wins the battle. Let your imagination fly!**

**Also leave some reviews while you're at it. Don't care how many at this point.**

**Until next time people, **

**Ja Ne! ~**


End file.
